July of Sperek
by KittyBits
Summary: A drabble a day of AU Sperek-goodness whlie I celebrate moving home with my parents for the whole of July. Will be romance and GAYNESS all around. Warnings at each new chapter.
1. Surgery 1

**A/N: A day late because I suck. A drabbly warm-up with no particular warnings. Although if Appendicitis triggers you, you should just skip to no. 2.**

Surgery 1

Derek shoots up from the chair when a scrub clad man nods to the nurse who pointed at him.

"Mr. Morgan?" the man asks, and Derek can't help but let his eyes wander appreciatively down the man's form before he remembers just why he was in a hospital in the first place.

"That's me," he says and has to stop himself from letting his hand glide over his scalp.

"I'm Dr. Reid, I performed the surgery on your son-"

"He isn't my son," Derek interrupts.

"Oh?" Dr. Reid says and frowns, and damn if it isn't the most gorgeous frown Derek has ever seen. "Well, your brother then-"

"He's not my brother either." Derek can't help but smile a bit at the doctor's obvious frustration as the frown deepens.

"Cousin? No, stepbrother! Not that either – why am I trying to guess your relation anyway, that's not what's important here," Dr. Reid says, like he finally remembers that he's a figure of authority and Derek decides he _really_ likes the guy.

"He's my ex-boyfriend's little brother, but his brother is a useless good-for-nothing and their parents aren't in the picture."

"Oh, well in that case – I performed the surgery on you ex-lover's little brother and everything went as expected. He's still asleep from the narcotics, but he will wake up in an hour. You can see him in his room, of which the nurse will provide you with further information. I will come around to check his stitches in the morning and if they haven't torn he should be able to go home, if he will be provided for appropriately."

"He lives with me," Derek informs him and thinks he sees just a tad of pleased surprised beside the shock on Cute Doctor's face.

All the different expressions is trying very hard to pull Derek's concentration from the urgent matters at hand, although it apparently isn't as urgent anymore.

Eric would understand if Derek hits a bit on his doctor anyway, the kid always says he needs to get out more.

"Well, in that case I expect that you will look after him. He should probably stay home from school for a week or so, but appendicitis isn't that tough to recover from and he is probably eager to return to his friends, to show them he scar."

"He's fourteen," Derek says and smiles at Dr. Reid's confusion. "He's more likely to sleep away the week and then whine like a little girl when I tell him he's healthy enough to go back. Teenagers tend to be like that, you know."

The look on the poor doctor's face tells him clearly, that he doesn't know, and when Derek watches him turn around to hide his obvious fluster, and hurry back where he came from, he decides to ask him out next time they meet.

He's pretty sure the doctor has a score of exciting new expressions, just waiting for Derek to see.


	2. Spencer and the WorkOut God 1

**A/N: No warnings again, just a bit of lack on the Derek front, but he will show later on!**

Spencer and the Work-Out God 1

Opposed was not a term strong enough to describe Spencer's emotions when JJ had declared he would join her at her gym the coming Saturday to get a membership.

Dead set against it, was more accurate, but not a phrase Spencer usually used.

And why would he want to join a gym anyway? He was perfectly content with his physique, it was more than adequate when he did wanted to do, which was work as the Physics and Chemistry teacher at the University. His mind was his most honed (metaphorical) muscle, but JJ would be damned if he wasn't to have a body to match.

Why he had opted to accept an offer of friendship from a modern sociology teacher was beyond him thinking back, but JJ had been exhaustingly persistent. And now when he had accepted the task of being her son's godfather, he was eternally caught in her web.

So here he was. In the gym, bearing a bag containing some old sneakers, an oversized t-shirt an old boyfriend had left behind, and a pair of shorts kindly lent to him by JJ.

Spencer didn't own anything shorter than his corduroy pants, and he wanted to keep it that way. So he got a membership card under the watchful eye of Jennifer Jareau LaMontagne and felt utterly and completely trapped.

"Now, we've established that I will be attending this gym frequently," because for that price Spencer would have to _workout_ at least five times a month if he didn't want to feel like a complete idiot, "I feel a celebration is in place. How does Starbucks sound?" Spencer smiled invitingly to JJ who snaked her arm around his end pulled him towards the changing rooms.

"Starbucks sounds perfect. We'll do that right after we finish taking you gym-ginity."

Spencer wanted to object that gym-ginity definitely wasn't a word, therefore nothing they needed to take care off, but JJ shoved him through the door opening of the men's changing room and waved cheerily before crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him impatiently.

Spencer sighed and went inside.

If he waited a bit, JJ would have to go and change herself, and then he could sneak out. If he bought her a big enough cup of coffee she was sure to forgive him.

"Hey, dude," a man with the biggest biceps Spencer had seen in his entire life said and Spencer felt his jaw slacken when he realized he was talking to him. "This little blond chick told me to make sure you got changed and met her just outside when you're done and shit, and to tell you that if you snuck out she would tell Penny about the pictures." Mr. Biceps put his bag down on a bench and started shrugging off his clothes while Spencer stared, still slack-jawed.

How _dare _she?

He peeled off his coat, fuming that his best friend didn't trust him to do something as petty as work out at a gym.

Really, how immature did she think he was?

When he finished changing Mr. Biceps was sitting on the bench toying with an iPod nonchalantly, obviously waiting for Spencer to be done so he could leave the changing rooms and it annoyed Spencer immeasurebly.

He tried to keep his angry stomping down when he left the room and found JJ standing in the exact same spot where he had last seen her, now dressed in tight pants and a tank top.

"Thanks Johnny," she said to the guy behind Spencer, who was indeed Mr. Biceps, just as Spencer knew it would be and Spencer followed JJ feeling like a petulant child.

"Do you know why I told you to come with me?" JJ asked casually when they stopped at the bathrooms to fill her water bottle.

"To inspire the want to live a healthier lifestyle in me," Spencer said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Partially," JJ said and and grinned. "But mostly because you haven't dated since Ethan, and I'm beginning to worry you might get lonely."

"Why would this help me being lonely?" Spencer asked with a frown, feeling severely confused with his friend's logic.

"You know nothing, Spence," JJ dismissed and lead him from the bathroom, up the stairs and into a room.

Spencer understood JJ's logic now. The room was habitat of some of the most attractive men he had ever laid eyes upon in his life.

And he decided that he just might have to come a bit more than only five times a month.


	3. Zombie Apocalypse 1

**A/N: WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH. Also zombies. If the death bothers you, you shouldn't read this one or Zombie 2, but Zombie 3 will be right up your alley! If zombies bother you, you actually won't meet any zombies in these drabble/oneshots, they're just kind of implied...**

Zombie Apocalypse 1

Spencer pushed the door open, rushed inside and fired a few shots out while Morgan followed, slamming it closed with a loud bam, locking both the normal lock and the security lock Gideon had installed years ago.

"I think we'd be safe in here for a while," Spencer wheezed, slowly sliding down to the floor, head lolling back. His chest heaved as he panted for ever breath. "Gideon erred on the side of paranoia, and I doubt that even super killer zombies could make it through the bullet proof glass I had installed last year. And from what I've gathered these are fairly standard zombies."

"Great," Morgan replied, still standing but resting heavily against the locked door. "Any sustenance in here?"

"I've got some canned goods stacked in the kitchen," Spencer said with a shrug and Morgan looked down at him for the first time since coming into safety.

"Were you planning towards this?" he asked, with a note of incredulity in his voice.

"Garcia and I have discussed on a few occasions what would be the most intelligent tactic during a zombie apocalypse and I've taken a few means as to ensure my survival. I think most would find that exceedingly smart."

"What about some back up ammo? Weapons?" Morgan still sounded out of breath and Spencer could feel the adrenalin still coursing through his body.

He'd survived so far.

He'd made it to his safe haven.

He'd managed to bring Morgan of all people too.

"I might've re-decorated the spare bedroom," he said with a casual shrug but a grin grew on his face while he spoke. He hadn't felt this optimistic for more than the two weeks I had taken them to get from Ohio to the cabin after the outbreak.

"Good, that's good," Morgan said quietly. He slid down next to Spencer on the floor, his body heat cocooning Spencer in a calmness that was probably dangerous to his continuous survival.

"If you don't try and go out you should be able to make it for a while then," Morgan said and slumped against Spencer's side, making the other's breath hitch and his heart stutter.

"What are you talking about?" he asked breathlessly, trying to collect himself against the thrilling sensations created by Morgan's arm pressed against Spencer's own. Not even their guns and hopeless situation could detract from Spencer's immediate excitement.

"I'm sorry, Kid, I really am," Morgan said and dropped his gun before running his hand over the arm pressed between them.

Then he pulled the sleeve of his leather jacket up.

Spencer's heart stopped beating for several moments.

"Oh, no," he whispered as he gazed upon the wound on Morgan's arm, slowly oozing blood. "How did-? When did this happen? Why didn't you say anything?" He dropped his own gun, not caring about securing it or the danger that it might suddenly go off, to slowly lift Morgan's arm, peering at it from a closer point.

"Not long after we left the car," Morgan said and Spencer felt his heart drop.

"But that was hours ago," he said brokenly. "There's nothing we can do to stop it. Nothing _I _can do."

"It was my turn to take on for the team," Morgan said and laughed feebly. "It's usually always you getting hurt to save the rest of us. I think it's fair that for once, you'll be the one who gets through the mess unscathed."

"I didn't mean for us to take turns getting wounded," Spencer whispered, not able to raise his eyes from the bleeding wound. "I did it because I care about you, I didn't want you to have to go through the same pain as me. You never deserved that." Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"We never meant for you to get hurt either," Morgan said quietly. "That's why it hurt so much when you always took the brunt of it. I hated every moment you spent in a hospital bed and this isn't- it isn't a way to say thank you for taking one for the team, stupid boy." Gentle fingers gripped Spencer's chin and forced his face up, his eyes leaving the wound and meeting Morgan's instead. "It's just me saying 'I love you, you better make it through this alive and unhurt'."

Morgan could have meant 'I love you, you're my best friend, so please don't let this be in vain', but looking into Morgan's bottomless brown orbs, Spencer knew better.

"I love you too," he got out, the words tumbling broken and thick with unshed tears from his lips before he pressed their mouths together, hard, painfully, eyes clenched shut to stave of the heartbreak.

"I'm sorry I never said anything before," Morgan said, pulling back. Spencer felt his hand thread in his hair.

"Me too," Spencer said back, enjoying the tender touch with closed eyes. He hadn't felt more happy and more devastated at the same time in his entire life as when Morgan rested their foreheads together.

"I want you to do it," he whispered, and a broken sob escaped Spencer. "And I want you to do it while I'm still sentient enough to know who you are and how much-" His voice broke, and Spencer's hands curled around Morgans thigh as he took a deep, wavering breath. "How much I love you."

"Of course," Spencer said, opening his eyes and meeting Morgan's calmly. "Now?" he asked and tried not to burst into tears when Morgan nodded slowly against him.

"Right now."

"Can we go somewhere else?" Spencer asked, his voice thinner than he would prefer. He needed to stay strong for Morgan. For _Derek._ He had all the time in the world to break down and cry after it was done.

"Sure," Morgan said and smiled mournfully. "Got any ideas?" Spencer nodded and took Morgan's hand, making sure they both got to their feet and then leading him up the stairs and into the room that used to be Gideon's library and was now a spare bedroom.

"Lie down there," Spencer said and gestured to the bed, and Morgan easily crossed the room, pulling Spencer behind him, hands clasped, fingers tightly tangled. Spencer sunk into a crouch next to the bed as Morgan lied down on his side, their faces inches from each other.

"Thank you, Pretty Boy," Morgan said quietly and caressed Spencer's face with his free hand.

_'You_ _would_ _do_ _the_ _same_ _for_ _me_,' Spencer wanted to say back. "Pretty Boy always was my favorite of all your nicknames," he said instead and drank in the slow smile emerging on Morgan's tired face. His fingers tightened around the gun he had grabbed from the floor downstairs.

"You were always my favorite of everyone, but never tell Penelope that, please," Morgan admitted, his eyes glazed, brimming with unshed tears.

"It'll be our little secret," Spencer whispered and leaned in closer, breathing in the hot, moist air of Morgan's exhales. "No one will ever know."

"I love you," Morgan croaked and crossed the half-inch between them, pressing their lips together. Morgan felt burning against Spencer who felt a lump grow in his throat.

"I love you ," he said when he pulled back. His hand was still entwined with Morgan's as he drew back enough to lift the gun and press the cool steel against Morgan's burning forehead. "I love you so, so much." And Morgan smiled and looked straight into his eyes, and for a moment Spencer's resolve wavered, but it was Morgan, and it was his wish, his _last _wish.

And he pressed the trigger.

Dead eyes gazed into Spencer's when he sat frozen, staring at the dead man he loved more than anything, tears streaming down his cheeks now he didn't have anyone to keep them from. A soft, almost loving smile grazed Morgan's mouth and it wasn't possible for Spencer to ever look away.


	4. Surgery 2

**A/N: Awful people skills is pretty much the only warning here. **

Surgery 2

There is a reason Spencer chose to be a surgeon. His incredible fine motor skills and his appalling people skills.

When he finds himself talk to the very attractive Mr. Morgan, who is apparently gay and incredible empathic, he finds himself reversing to all the bad habits he thought he had forsaken when he finished med school and eventually become a renowned surgeon.

He rambled. He had started talking and didn't stop except to add or edit in what he had just said, all the while thinking about how stupidly attractive the other man had been, and how he shouldn't let him talk ever again, because he had a very pleasant voice and Spencer was wearing very telling scrubs and hadn't had sexual relations in several months.

When he walks into the next room on his list, to check on one of his former surgeries and realizes that it's Mr. Morgan's ex-lover's little brother, and that Mr. Morgan is right next to his patient, he becomes aware that he is once again reverting to rambling.

"Good day Mr. Morgan, Eric," he greets and easily avoids being sucked into Mr. Morgan's deep brown eyes by never actually meeting them. "I'm here to check on my handiwork from last night. You probably don't remember me, as you were asleep when we first met, but you were a perfect patient, everything went as normal when you were on the table, and this is completely routine."

Spencer really wishes he wasn't such a blabber mouth around people he's attracted to. He's amazing with old ladies. Women in general is easy to communicate with, except if they come one to him. Most men doesn't give him any problems either, and he's been having a good streak until the night before when he had first laid eyes on _Mr._ _Morgan._

At least what he said were actually relevant in the current situation.

"This the doc you were talking about, Der?" Eric asks Mr. Morgan who nods and they share a smile that makes Spencer feel suspicious. "Right, I'm just gonna," the kid says and pull at his night shirt till Spencer gets a clear view of the bandage covering the stitches.

It's much easier to remain clear-headed when he doesn't have to see or acknowledge Mr. Morgan, and he describes in detail to the two of them how to treat the stitches and what to do to avoid it scarring too badly.

"Alright then," he then says and pull back, briefly meeting the eyes of what is so obviously his demise, "so you can be released now, the nurses will be here in a moment to help with the details. It's been a pleasure working on you." He pats Eric's shoulder awkwardly and remembers that it's not only attractive men but also younger persons who he cannot work properly around, and throws a just as awkward nod in Mr. Morgan's direction as he avoids all eyes contact, and proceeds to flee the room.

Well, not actually flee, but he leaves in an overly brisk fashion that all too clearly shows his discomfort.

He's eight feet down the hall when a call of "Dr. Reid," in a very pleasant voice makes his feet stop moving, and turn him around to face the advancing Mr. Morgan, all without asking Spencer's brain for permission.

"Mr. Morgan, can I help you?" he asks, and hope he doesn't show just how surprised he is at how calm his words sound.

"You most certainly can," Mr. Morgan says and smiles a smile that sends tingles down to Spencer's fingertips. "First by calling me Derek, and second by letting me take you out to dinner."

And before Spencer know what's happening his mouth is saying, "Okay, Derek," and smiles tentatively while his cheeks feels like he's running a fever and his heart is trying to burst out his chest.

His mind is closed down but he thinks it might be for the best.


	5. Animal Planet 1

**A/N: Warning of weird writing style. I was trying to go for a kind of commentary thing, like one of those animal documentaries you see on National Geographic and shit. **

Animal Planet 1

The human subspecies Corporate Associatus is usually very dominant when outside of his preferred habitat. This particular specimen, called Derek, is new to the use of public transport and his obvious discomfort shows easily when he enters the train. We see it easily in his rigid stance and nervous looking around.

He will now try to establish himself as the Alpha in the train wagon with the use of bordering hostile behavior, for example glaring.

We know the minute Derek spots Spencer, a young Dorcus Studius, another human subspecies.

Dorcus Studius is what Corporate Associati deems 'easy prey', and the submissive behavior Spencer shows, is what would be natural behavior around a race as dominant as Corporate Associatus. Even though Spencer is tall by human standards he tries to make himself seem smaller and inconspicuous so as to avoid any interaction with the other male.

But no worries, as Derek has spotted a female Corporate Employus a bit further down the train. Judging by the wink he throws, he deems her a viable mate, but he is apparently not happy with the smile she offers back as he ignores her and turns his attention back to Spencer.

Spencer acts nervously when he realizes Derek is looking at him again, and his eyes dart away, trying not to provoke the Alpha male. The obvious discomfort makes Derek feel reassured that he has gained some of the security in his status among the passengers, which he lacked when he entered as a stranger. He has now established himself as a dominant character in the new environment.

As Spencer now gets up from his seat and moves towards the doors, a sign that he is leaving at the next stop, we see how he keeps some of his attention on Derek, so as to be sure he can leave safe and unharmed.

The moment Spencer is out of the train we see his eyes finally meeting Derek's. He watches the other male carefully all the way till the train leaves the station, leaving Spencer to finally be able to relax.


	6. Animal Planet 2

**A/N: After the ridiculously short first part, a slightly longer second part. Also, less threatening behavior! Yay x)**

Animal Planet 2

It is easy to see, that the Corporate Associatus, Derek, has grown more comfortable in the public means of transportation, as he sits in a seat with his suit jacket carelessly draped in his lap. His posture is more relaxed, but he still manages to show off his appealing physique to the other train users, always ready to impress a possible mate.

Then the Dorcus Studius, Spencer, we remember from last time enters the train, completely unaware what awaits him. It has been a while since their first encounter, which Spencer has carefully arranged as he has changed his schedule so he takes a later train on his way to school. When he enters the train we see that he is immediately aware of Derek's presence as he is quick to position himself with his back against the wall while keeping his eyes firmly at Derek's feet to make sure he doesn't move. This is a trait we often see in Dorcus Studia, caused by the history the two subspecies share.

During their earlier education, Corporate Associati is likely to use Dorcus Studia to establish himself as a leader among his peers, why Dorcus Studius usually slinks along the walls, trying to make themselves seem invisible.

Often with lacking results.

In this instant Spencer needn't worry though, as Derek has clearly established himself in the train hierarchy and doesn't have to pick on Spencer to gain the other passengers' respect.

When the train stops at the next station an elderly female Publicus Educator is among them. She is clearly tired from a long day of teaching the young and Derek vacates his seat for her.

This is in itself not a surprising move, as it sends a clear signal to potential mates that he is caring in addition to attractive. After his move he will seek to meet the potential mate's eyes to make sure they have seen his act of care.

Oh.

Our Derek is apparently a rare specimen. They say that a tenth of all Homo Sapiens Sapiens is homosexual, but it is unusual for a male with such otherwise dominant appearance to be secure enough to show his attraction to other males in public.

The Dorcus Studius, who has been watching the episode closely, is clearly aware of this fact, as he blushes at the unexpected attention Derek showers him with, a proof that it is not unwelcome and that the attraction is probably returned.

Now, pay attention to the way he bites his lip when he looks back up and meets Derek's eyes again. This is not the most educated of seduction skills, but rather a standard tool, which is only to be expected from a Dorcus Studius, who is generally too occupied with learning to be taught the most generic human social skills. It still works, if the general attraction is already established though.

When Derek brushes against Spencer on his way to the train doors, he cements his attraction to the younger Dorcus Studius but it is the wink he throws him when he has left the train and turns to face him on the station that signals the start of his courting the other male.


	7. CyberMen 1

**A/N: We're upping the rating! Whooot :O Not a real sound, I realize now. Anyway, we have som cussing and some slurs so warning for those. And! In CyberMen 2? There will be sexy texting, just saying...**

**ALSO! Thank you guys so much for the attention you're showing this epic oh-god-please-just-let-the-time-go-faster-drabble-fun-thing. I really appreciate the reviews and favorites and alerts and shit!**

Cyber Men 1

Sometimes Spencer wondered why he had only female friends. Yes, they were very supportive of him and his sexuality, but when they went out they always talked about these types of topics,

"The most mind-blowing orgasm I've ever had, I swear! It was like Kevin and I on our two years anniversary _combined_ with his 29th! I'm talking epic proportions!" JJ and Emily watched the exuberant Penelope critically.

"You came that hard from online sexting?" Emily asked, obviously disbelieving and JJ nodded along. Spencer tried silently to be the first ever man to teleport.

"I did. Of course it wasn't just from talking about having sex with some stranger, but you know, combined with a pair of my favorite toys, it just gave masturbation that extra edge."

"But, it could have been anybody," JJ exclaimed, looking thoroughly horrified. Spencer deduced that JJ and Will's sex life was very vanilla.

Not like his had been. When he had a sex life last time. So long ago, he could hardly remember, and he had an eidetic memory!

"Exactly, he could've been anyone," Penelope parroted, although with a smug tone as opposed to the horror JJ's had held. "He could've been Brad Pitt for all I knew. Or that gorgeous guy from your gym." JJ got a slightly glazed look in her eyes.

"And he was very... good? At writing the sex?" Emily asked, now sounding curious.

"He was, yes, but I had to browse a lot before I found one worth my time. But there were so many guys on the page, it was amazing."

And so maybe, the stand still in Spencer's sex life made him more prone to erratic behavior and if anybody would have known they would have stopped him, because clearly he was going insane, but that same night Spencer was faced with a horrifying and intriguing new web page and a dilemma he never though he would have to solve.

What would he call himself?

He was about to enter into a series of online flirts. Sexting, really, because damn it, if he weren't going to masturbate the moment he had anything worth masturbating too. He was entirely too tired of his right hand and the muscle magazines Penelope had gifted him as a prank for his 25th birthday.

He turned into a very unpleasant person when he didn't have sex regularly, and he was so awkward when he tried to meet new people. And the longer he waited the more high-strung he got and suddenly he wasn't himself anymore but his evil twin, trying to pick up some poor guy.

Evil Twin, though. It had quite the ring to it. Although he could be a bit evil as it were, like that time when he had tricked JJ into meeting half an hour early for their coffee date because she had tricked him into a blind date with a guy she worked with.

That was pretty evil if he was being completely honest with himself.

Eviler Twin, then.

Nah, not really. But what if he just...

EvilerTwin

Not taken.

Well, now it was, Spencer thought to himself and clicked the green Enter-button.

EvilerTwin: Male seeks male for online sex-session.

Straight to the point, just like Spencer liked it.

BigDick87: fuck of fag

8inches: fuckin homo fuck off

RealWoman11: get out of here fag noone wants to talk to abomination

hotguy123: Fuck off fag!

It was discouraging, really, the line after line of hateful slurs and rejections until

_TllDrknHnds0me to EvilerTwin: private room? _

_TllDrknHnds0me to EvilerTwin: just the two of us ;)_

Spencer narrowed his eyes at the invitation and the following link, but opted to click it, prepared for an attack of hatefulness, but hoping for something else.


	8. Zombie Apocalypse 2

**A/N: This isn't as much a second part in the Zombie-'verse at it's another story set in it. Truth be told, I just realy wanted to play with the POVs. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. Again.**

"If you don't try and go out you should be able to make it for a while then," Derek said and slumped against Reid's side, pretending to be more tired than he really was, just to be able to breathe deeply and get a whiff of Reid's smell.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked, sounding short of breath and Derek worried for a moment about Spencer not being in shape to the hurried escape they just survived. But they did, so far anyway, and Derek couldn't ignore the burning pain in his arm.

"I'm sorry, Kid, I really am," he said and dropped his gun before running his hand over the arm pressed between them.

He took a another deep breath, this time to calm himself, and then he pulled the sleeve of his leather jacket up.

Reid stared at the bite with wide eyes and withheld breath.

"Oh, no," he whispered as he gazed upon the wound on Morgan's arm, slowly oozing blood. "How did-? When did this happen? Why didn't you say anything?" He dropped his own gun and reached to touch around the wound carefully. Derek thought he should comment on the kid's poor gun-safety, but it wasn't exactly the right time.

"Not long after we left the car," he said instead and thought he heard Reid gulp.

"But that was hours ago," he said brokenly and Derek's heart ached for the both of them. "There's nothing we can do to stop it. Nothing _I _can do."

"It was my turn to take on for the team," Derek said and forced a laugh to cover the tense atmosphere. "It's usually always you getting hurt to save the rest of us. I think it's fair that for once, you'll be the one who gets through the mess unscathed."

He knew it was impossible, but he really wanted to lighten the mood.

"I didn't mean for us to take turns getting wounded," Reid whispered, still touching around the wound softly, and seemingly unable to force away his eyes. Derek didn't want him to look at the wound though. He didn't want to acknowledge the situation that would force them apart before they even got together. "I did it because I care about you, I didn't want you to have to go through the same pain as me. You never deserved that." His eyes grew blank and Derek wanted to pull him against his chest and whisper that everything were going to be okay, but he knew they wouldn't and it tore him apart inside.

"We never meant for you to get hurt either," he said quietly, an immediately hating himself for not saying what he actually meant. "That's why it hurt so much when you always took the brunt of it. I hated every moment you spent in a hospital bed and this isn't- it isn't a way to say thank you for taking one for the team, stupid boy."

_This_ _is_ _your_ _last_ _chance,_ he thought and the situation hit him like a ton of bricks.

He grabbed Reid's chin tenderly and tipped it, forcing his eyes from the wound and to meet Derek's own gaze. "It's just me saying 'I love you, you better make it through this alive and unhurt'."

Okay, so maybe he was being cryptic, but this was the only way he could see himself confessing his feelings while still giving Reid an out if he didn't return them. It would be so typical of him to just act responsive and pretend for the last few minutes of Derek's life.

Because he was definitely going to die soon.

"I love you too," Reid blurted, voice sounding choked up and when looking into his eyes Derek knew he could never lie that convincingly. When Reid rushingly crossed the space between them and pressed their mouths together Derek's heart soared.

"I'm sorry I never said anything before," he said after a while, pulling back. He gave into an urge he had fought for so many years and threaded his fingers in Reid's almost-long-enough-locks.

"Me too," Reid said with a serene look on his face. Derek felt deliriously happy for a moment and pressed their foreheads together when reality came crashing back to him.

"I want you to do it," he whispered, and a broken sob escaped Reid as he understood him. He always had. "And I want you to do it while I'm still sentient enough to know who you are and how much-" His voice broke, and drew a deep breath when Reid's hands curled around his thigh. "How much I love you."

"Of course," Reid said, finally opening his eye. "Now?" he asked and bit his lip when Derek nodded.

"Right now." _Before I change my mind and end up being a burden to you. _

"Can we go somewhere else?" Reid asked in a thin voice and Derek felt bordering sick with himself.

"Sure," he said and and tried to smile convincingly. "Got any ideas?" Reid nodded and took Derek's hand, helping him stand and then leading him up the stairs into a bedroom Derek hoped hadn't been Gideon's. He hated how weak he felt, but the virus made his skin burn and the ground give under his feet.

"Lie down there," Reid said and pointed at the bed, and Derek easily crossed the room, not letting go of Reid's hand, but forcing him to trail behind him. Reid crouched next to the bed as he lied down on his side, their faces inches from each other.

"Thank you, Pretty Boy," he said quietly and caressed Reid's face with his free hand. The look on his face was heartbreaking and awe-inspiringly beautiful with its mixture of exaltation and devastation.

"Pretty Boy always was my favorite of all your nicknames," Reid said, making Derek smile in spite of the pain in his joints and the burning emanating from his arm.

"You were always my favorite of everyone, but never tell Penelope that, please," he admitted, the truth making tears well up in his eyes, and he wished so badly, that they were anywhere else, at any other time.

"It'll be our little secret," Reid whispered and leaned in so close their breaths mingled. "No one will ever know."

"I love you," Derek croaked, overwhelmed with love and crossed the half-inch between them, pressing their lips together.

"I love you too," Reid said when he pulled back. Their hands were still entwined when he drew back enough to lift the gun and press the cool steel against Morgan's burning forehead. "I love you so, so much." Derek smiled, the first heartfelt smile of the day, and looked straight into Reid's beautiful eyes.

This wasn't the end he had imagined for them when he had fallen in love with his dorky coworker, and he half wished there were someone else to do the horrible job Reid was about to do.

But he was so happy Reid was the last thing he would ever see.

And then the trigger squeaked and it ended.


	9. Animal Planet 3

**A/N: The last part of the AnimalPlanet verse, so far at least, one never knows is inspiration occurs. Anywho, I personally really like the idea and I hope I did it justice. Happy Monday guys :D**

Animal Planet 3

The mating ritual of the Dorcus Studius is one of the most painfully drawn out rituals of any of the human subspecies. It can take up to several years of careful approaching each other before actual mating takes place.

The Corporate Associatus are a lot faster movers, but as Derek was the one to initiate the contact it will be exciting to see, who gets to set the pace of their courting.

Spencer is already on the train reading a book, when the trains stops at the station Derek uses and although the young Dorcus Studius looked like he was lost to the world, his head still whips up to check for the Corporate Associatus' presence.

As he doesn't immediately see Derek, his hopeful posture slumps and he closes his book, seemingly too upset to concentrate on reading anymore.

It is questionable how much the young Dorcus has read so far, as his mind is clearly otherwise occupied, which is to be suspected. Young Homo Sapiens Sapiens tends to get more caught up in emotions, when they are of a romantic nature, and Dorcus Studius as a subspecies even more so than many of the other species.

Derek is pulled from his sulky stupor when someone seats themselves right next to him, and as there are several other vacant seats in the wagon this makes Spencer look up only to find Derek to be the one next to him, why he immediately looks away.

The violent blushing shows us that his attraction towards Derek is very strong. As it is not usual for Corporate Associati to court Dorcus Studia, which is considered one of the lesser subspecies compared to the Associati's higher social status, he is probably feeling both attraction and flattery, an emotional mixture that can be very overwhelming to a young Dorcus.

Spencer's rigid posture sends us the clear signal that he is nervous and insecure about what to do. He doesn't shift away from Derek though, a fact that Derek also recognizes, and when the train turns, pressing Spencer closer to Derek he doesn't move away but stays pressed firmly against Derek's side.

So far Derek has held back any interaction and let Spencer take the lead.

Usually an Associatus is more proactive in their courting. Their usual preferred tool in the courting process is 'smooth talking' and in the earlier stages 'pick-up-lines'. The fact that Derek hasn't used any of these tools can both mean that he is no longer interested in Spencer but also that he is putting more thought in to how to communicate with the Dorcus, because he wants their courtship to be more worthwhile than the male Associatus' preferred type of relationship; the One-Night-Stand.

We can conclude, that since Derek took great care to take the seat right next to Spencer instead of one of the other unoccupied ones, that he is hoping for a more lasting relationship, but if he does not want to lose Spencer completely he has to make a move soon, before Spencer is convince the other option is happening.

We can clearly see how Spencer's eyes dart up to Derek periodically, and his constant worrying of his bottom lip indicates a strong feel of insecurity. Derek seems to notice this too, fortunately, as he clears his voice, an indication that he is going to speak.

"Do you want to go for a cup of coffee?"

While not the most eloquent of pick-up-lines, it seems to work quite efficiently as Spencer lights up in a smile before nodding his ascent.

"I don't have classes for the next two hours," is Spencer's way of letting Derek know he is free for Derek the next period of time, and Derek's solemn nod combined with the way he hesitantly takes Spencer's hand when he gets up to leave the train shows the Associatus' state of nervousness is not going to stop him from getting what he wants.

Which in this particular will be "into Spencer's pant" in what seems to be the longer run.


	10. CyberMen 2

**A/N: Aaaaaand raising the rating again. Warning: Dirty talk which reflects my lack of sexlife quite clearly. Also, Spencer is bursting with pent-up sexual frustration. **

CyberMen 2

_EvilerTwin: Hello_

_TllDrknHnds0me: u came nice_

_TllDrknHnds0me: ppl r assholes but not many gays come here_

_TllDrknHnds0me: theres other sides for us_

_EvilerTwin: Then why are you on a page like that?_

Because, it actually really puzzled Spencer.

_TllDrknHnds0me: stupidity cracks me up_

And if Spencer smiled widely at that reply it was really none of anyone's business. Not that anyone was there to see.

_EvilerTwin: I take it you don't count yourself among the stupid?_

_TllDrknHnds0me: Most definitely not, but text speak is a lot quicker to type._

_EvilerTwin: I suppose you're right._

_TllDrknHnds0me: u keep writing correctly if u want to_

_TllDrknHnds0me: its kinda hot in a weird intellectual way_

_EvilerTwin: If you wish. I like your username._

_TllDrknHnds0me: and its 100% true ;) _

_TllDrknHnds0me: i like urs 2_

_TllDrknHnds0me: any special meaning?_

_EvilerTwin: When I go too long without sex I turn into a less pleasant version than myself._

He didn't knew why he confessed so easily. He supposed it was partly to turn the conversation to sex but also partly because he felt compelled to be honest with the tall, dark and handsome stranger on the other end.

_TllDrknHnds0me: its been long?_

_EvilerTwin: It's been quite a while, yes._

_TllDrknHnds0me: u a bottom?_

_EvilerTwin: Yes, although I can be sexually ambidextrous. _

This was it, it was going to happen now, Spencer could just feel it. He felt excited, and surprisingly aroused at the knowledge, his trousers already opened and his cock growing harder by the minute.

_TllDrknHnds0me: i bet ur rlly tight now then_

_TllDrknHnds0me: right?_

_EvilerTwin: That would be a correct assumption._

_TllDrknHnds0me: i bet that if i got my finger up ur ass itd be so tight it felt like it sucked me n_

_TllDrknHnds0me: u would feel burning hot and squeeze so tight it almost hurt_

_TllDrknHnds0me: but id stretch u. id stretch u good_

_TllDrknHnds0me: get u hot and pantin beggin 4 my dick in ur ass_

Spencer was speechless. His tongue felt swollen and his mouth as dry as sand. His penis, though, was now fully erect and begging for attention. The text language was not very pleasant to write, but the visuals...

He could almost feel the fingers in him, scissoring and stretching until Spencer turned delirious with want.

_TllDrknHnds0me: ud like that?_

_EvilerTwin: I would like that very much._

_TllDrknHnds0me: u hard 4 me pretty boy?_

_TllDrknHnds0me: im hard 4 u, thinkin bout ur tight tight ass around my finger around my dick_

_EvilerTwin: YEs, yes i am._

Spencer gripped his erection with his left hand, hating how awkward it felt but he couldn't type with his left hand, he barely could with his right alone.

Typos he didn't have the capacity to care about anymore.

_TllDrknHnds0me: id have u on all 4_

_TllDrknHnds0me: work my fingers in an out_

_TllDrknHnds0me: first 2 then 3_

_TllDrknHnds0me: then id flip u_

_TllDrknHnds0me: stuff my cock so deep in ur ass ud taste it in ur mouth_

_TllDrknHnds0me: u know ur prostate?_

_TllDrknHnds0me: u play with it when u touch urself?_

_EvilerTwin: yes_

Spencer was jerking himself frenetically, biting his lip to withhold the insistent moans. It was such a hassle to have to type all the time, and Spencer thanked an entity he didn't believe in that TDnH was the internet equivalent of a 'talker'.

_TllDrknHnds0me: i bet u can find ur prostate with closed eyes_

_TllDrknHnds0me: i bet i can find ur prostate with closed eyes 2_

_TllDrknHnds0me: and id hammer it rut against it _

_TllDrknHnds0me: every thrust will make u see stars_

Spencer was overwhelmed by the visuals, his hand moving without thought, his hips meeting it with small helpless thrusts.

_TllDrknHnds0me: id slam into u again and again_

_TllDrknHnds0me: fuck u hard till u scream my name and cum_

_EvilerTwin: khj_

_TllDrknHnds0me: thats it pretty boy_

_TllDrknHnds0me: Come for me._

He did.

Dear Darwin, did Spencer come. Hot spurts of semen hit the screen, his hand, his shirt. The drawn out moan finding no restrictions, his right hand grasping for something steady to hold on to and finding nothing.

He was panting and wheezing when he finally calmed down enough to check his screen.

_EvilerTwin: hjkasienfnl_

_EvilerTwin: jaksksjsj_

_TllDrknHnds0me: i like the sound of that_

_EvilerTwin: jjdjjj...j.k_

_TllDrknHnds0me: thinking about u coming makes me so hard it hurts_

_EvilerTwin: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuui_

_EvilerTwin: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiij_

_TllDrknHnds0me: thats some serious shit u got going ther hot stuff_

_TllDrknHnds0me: all 4 me?_

_TllDrknHnds0me: i wanna fuck u so bad my balls ache_

_TllDrknHnds0me: u there?_

_TllDrknHnds0me: did u black out from orgasm? ;)_

_TllDrknHnds0me: shit you didn't, did you?_

_TllDrknHnds0me: Hey, are you there?_

Spencer managed a weak smile at his laptop. TDnH was acting really sweet and caring. It did wonders for Spencer's ego to have some faceless stranger care for him in his post-orgasm bliss.

_EvilerTwin: Still here, but it was a close call._

_TllDrknHnds0me: shit u got me all worried there_

_TllDrknHnds0me: who knows_

_TllDrknHnds0me: u might be some old guy dying from coming too hard_

_TllDrknHnds0me: that would be pretty fuckin lousy when im still this hard_

_EvilerTwin: You're still hard?_

_TllDrknHnds0me: like **steel **baby_

_EvilerTwin: Do you need some help with that?_

_TllDrknHnds0me: yes plz_

_TllDrknHnds0me: that would be fucking awesome!_

_EvilerTwin: You need to give me some pointers, I don't know how to do this, I'm afraid._

_TllDrknHnds0me: shit i I took ur online sex-virginity_

_TllDrknHnds0me: u shoulda told_

_EvilerTwin: I didn't deem it necessary. Now tell me what to do._

_TllDrknHnds0me: shit i dunno anything ll do right now pretty much_

_TllDrknHnds0me but something hot would be nice_

_TllDrknHnds0me: like what do u do when u masturbate at home?_

Spencer smiled to himself as he started typing.

He had a good feeling about this.


	11. Saturday Night 1

**A/N: This story is not set in an AU! Wooord x) So Morgan's a profiler and so's Reid. And there's dogs and Die Hard and did I ever mention that I own absolutely nothing recognizable in these stories? **

Saturday Night 1

Derek was kicking back in his living room, feet on the coffee table, cold beer in his hand, Die hard on the flat screen. It was Saturday and life was pretty fucking grand. Clooney was lying under Derek's legs sound asleep, emitting soft snores with regular intervals as Bruce Willis fought Alan Rickman.

Derek often thought the first Die Hard movie was a bit ruined for him after he had watched the last Harry Potter movie in the cinema with Reid. Now it was just so hard to imagine Rickman _not _being a decent human being, and the _real_ hero of the movie. Of course the hair made the transition easier.

"Right, Clooney?" Derek asked his dog, who just replied with another snore and shifted in its sleep. Derek chuckled and downed the rest of his beer.

Life really was all kinds of great when he wasn't on a case and had time to just chill at home. He obviously didn't feel like going out, picking up women hadn't held the same attraction to him the last couple of times he went out, so now he mostly opted to stay home to begin with.

Also, it was a tad pathetic for a forty year old man to go for random hook-ups and countless one-night-stands. Even Hotch, who had a small boy and all the worries in the world weighing down on his shoulders, had managed to get himself a girlfriend. Shit like that put Derek's life in perspective.

He chuckled at the movie and shook his head, contemplating going out and get another beer. He had promised Reid to go shopping for a television Sunday and didn't want to show up with a hangover. Reid would never let him live it down.

He picked at the label on the beer when the doorbell sounded. Silence invaded the flat when Derek paused the movie and listened for another indicator that someone actually _was_ outside his door at that time of night. Three firm knocks on the door reverberated in the hall way, the sound sneaking into the living room and Clooney woke from his slumber, head and ears up and curious.

"Stay," Derek told the dog, who settled down willingly and it had resumed snoring before Derek closed the door between the hall and the living room behind him. He swung the outer door open and interrupted a new batch of firm knocks, eyebrows rising when he saw Reid standing outside.

"Reid?" he said, confused as to why his best friend would show up like that.

"Morgan." Reid looked all kinds of serious and it made a pretty funny picture to the slightly inebriated Derek.

He definitely shouldn't have another beer.

"Do you want to come in? I'm watching Bruce Willis?" He opened the door wider but Reid shook his head and Derek felt a bit insulted on Bruce's behalf – he was the most epic action hero, no matter which movie he was starring in. Derek was hoping he could age as nicely as he had.

"No thank you, I just came by to tell you something," Reid said, curt as always.

"Oh, okay, then," Derek said and leaned against the door. "What's up?"

"I'm gay, and I've been harboring romantic feelings for you for the last couple of years. I hope this won't affect our work relationship, although I do recognize that it will have effect on our friendship. Good evening."

There really wasn't anything for Derek to do, but stand and watch his best friend walk away in stunned silence.


	12. Spencer and the WorkOut God 2

**IA/N: I didn't forget about this verse, I promise! So here's a bit pointless exercise on the stupiest machine in my gym. Enjoy ;)**

Spencer and the Work-Out God 2

Spencer's intelligence quotient dropped a point for each minute he spent cycling on the stationary bikes.

"Stop thinking," JJ ordered next to him, the sweat running down her face in rivulets making it just a little bit easier to sneer at her.

"I feel ridiculous."

"You'll thank me when your new tighter ass is going to land you the hottest boyfriend you'll ever have," JJ said in a sing-song voice, not letting his snappish tone distract from how satisfied she was that her 'hard work' had born fruit.

Spencer thoroughly disliked going to the gym with her, her air of superiority and victory each time he started a new exercise annoyed him more than anything outside of students using their laptops to go on Facebook during his lectures.

Tesla, how he hated those!

"I'm not getting a new behind," he grumbled. "And although it might be marginally tighter from all this pointless biking, I very much doubt that it will be a deciding factor for any potential hot, new boyfriends."

The other thing Spencer hated about having JJ tag along on his gym-visits, was her presence. Even if men didn't usually approach each other during their training, he still wished to be available if someone got the urge to approach him. There were several attractive specimen in the room, that he himself had vague fantasies about.

In completely non-creepy ways, of course.

"You have no idea how big the ass-factor is," JJ said with a chuckle before she stopped cycling and looked at him thoughtfully. "Actually, no. As gay man, you of all people should know how big the ass-factor is in choosing a potential partner. It must be the part of your partner's anatomy you see the most."

If Spencer hadn't already been so hot from the work-out, he would have blushed profusely.

"JJ," he exclaimed, feeling thoroughly humiliated by her assumptions and frivolous language.

"Isn't that Penny's friend?" she asked, seemingly not at all affected by Spencer's exclamation.

"Who?" he asked, his indignant trail of thought lost. He followed the direction of her gaze and found only gorgeous, gorgeous men working out. "Which one?"

"That one," JJ said and pointed discreetly. "Never mind, here he comes. Hi, you're Penelope's friend, right? Derek?"

The most handsome man Spencer had seen in his life, all smooth, dark skin, bulging muscles, and sculpted facial features lit into a recognizing smile, and steered towards JJ and Spencer.

"Yeah, you're Jenny- Jennifer. You work with my Baby Girl," Handsome Derek said, the most beautiful of smiles lighting up his face.

Spencer really had to control the use of adjectives in his mind.

"JJ, please," she said with a light chuckle and they shook hands. "This is Spencer," she introduced and he managed a small, not too awkward smile when he gave his signature wave. Derek smiled back, Spencer thought with a slight confusion to it, and gave his own wave in reply.

"'Sup," Derek said and Spencer couldn't stop marveling at the fact that he had just spoken to him.

The most fantastically attractive person in the room.

And he was going to stop the adjectives now.

"I didn't know you work out here," JJ said conversationally.

"Actually, I work here part-time," Derek replied again smiling his... smile.

"I can't believe Penelope never told me that, you could probably give all kinds of great discounts and pointers," JJ flirted, receiving a deep laugh. Derek glanced at Spencer to see his reaction, which confused him a bit, if he was being completely honest.

"We don't do much in discounts but if you catch me before you leave, I could give you some good advice on which of our classes are nice and which to stay away from," he said back, his smile now definitely more flirtatious.

"I will do that," JJ assured him and they exchanged a last smile before Derek waved at Spencer and left them on their bikes.

Their pointless, stationary exercise bikes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" JJ asked, voice low and pointed.

"He was too attractive," Spencer explained and started cycling again.

If he was ever to have even the slightest chance with someone as insanely hot as Derek he was going to need the butt to rule them all.


	13. CyberMen 3

**A/N: This story is rated M for a reason. This chapter, among others is that reason. **

Spencer knew he was being a bit pathetic. A lot actually, but it was just as good as Penelope had made it out to be. Just as good and better.

He was aware, though, that he used way too much time in that one chat room with TDnH than what was appropriate, but he just couldn't be bothered to care. Not when he was gifted some of the most mind blowing orgasms in his life by a perfect stranger.

Although he didn't feel like a stranger that much anymore. Not after all the post-orgasmic chats they had. The Internet's counterpart to pillow talk Spencer supposed it was.

He pushed thethought away, logged on, and instantly heard the sharp ping.

_TllDrknHnds0me: long time no c_

_EvilerTwin: That is actually incorrect, as we're not in fact seeing each other. Plus I was online the day before yesterday._

_TllDrknHnds0me: i forgot how cute u r like that_

_TllDrknHnds0me: i just meant that im glad ur back_

_TllDrknHnds0me: and i knew u couldn't stay away 4 long_

_EvilerTwin: Apparently you're clairvoyant._

_TllDrknHnds0me: or im just really good at knowing ppl_

_EvilerTwin: I'm not here for your people skills._

_TllDrknHnds0me: no ur here 4 my epic sexting_

_EvilerTwin: Sexting isn't a real word._

_TllDrknHnds0me: couldnt care less_

_TllDrknHnds0me: i grew hard the moment u logged on_

God, Spencer had longed for this all day. The sheer anticipation has him fully erect before they even begin the interesting part, but knowing that TDnH was waiting for him, aching hard and ready, for his beck and call.

It worked to make Spencer hard quicker than a stiff wind would a teenage boy.

_EvilerTwin: I'm pretty aroused too. The memory of our last session is still very vivid_

_TllDrknHnds0me: ill give u vivid_

_TllDrknHnds0me invites you to a video session Accept or Deny?_

Spencer bit his lip, suddenly nervous and still aroused beyond his wits. He had a sneaky suspicion he would end up accepting the invitation, if only to get to see if TllDrknHnds0me was as big as he claimed to be.

_EvilerTwin: Can't we just do it like we usually do it?_

Also, he needed his release and he needed it soon. His erection was starting to grow achy already.

_TllDrknHnds0me: itll be better like this_

_TllDrknHnds0me: no mikes just vids_

_TllDrknHnds0me: im touching myself all big and aching to c u_

_You accepted TllDrknHnds0me's invitation to a video session._

Spencer pointed his cam downwards, remembering the last time he used it. If Penelope knew he was using her gift for cybersex she would be appalled.

On a second thought, she would probably be beyond excited. Or do something horrific like demand pictures.

Then the black screen of TllDrknHnds0me's cam cleared and Spencer was greeted with a pack of perfect hard abs, a giant cock, and a hand stroking said cock lazily.

Spencer's jaw dropped.

_TllDrknHnds0me: nice lips pretty boy_

_TllDrknHnds0me: bet theyd fit perfect around my big fat cock_

Spencer gulped. Then he nodded, realizing he hadn't made the camera point enough downwards, giving TDnH a perfect view of his lower face and his collarbone.

TllDrknHnds0me's hand stilled, and Spencer thought it looked like it squeezed the dick. He felt his own cock throb and licked his lips.

_TllDrknHnds0me: i really like ur lips an shit but I wanna c ur cock before i cum_

_TllDrknHnds0me: and if you dont stop licking ur lips liek that its gonna be real soon_

Spencer tried adjusting the cam, careful to keep his face out of the picture and smiled to himself when he finally got it to point at the seat of his chair. He sat back down and smirked at the screen as he took in the bulge in his pants shown in the little square.

This was embarrassingly arousing.

_EvilerTwin: Happy?_

_TllDrknHnds0me: not until u pull that gorgeous cock out ur pants_

_TllDrknHnds0me: fuck even ur hands r hot_

Spencer fumbled as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. He was dangerously close to coming already, just looking at TllDrknHnds0me's lazy jerking as it sped up and became quicker, more intense.

He felt his balls draw up when he finally let his cock out of his pants, and bit his lips and thought about going to the beach with JJ and other things equally unsexy, trying to stave off his orgasm.

_TllDrknHnds0me: fuck ur gorgeous pretty boy_

_TllDrknHnds0me: i wanna suck ur cock so bad_

His motions was a blur now, the jacking movements too fast for the cam to keep up and Spencer uttered a whimper at the sight.

_TllDrknHnds0me: touch urself_

Spencer did, slowly caressing the head of his dick, trying to keep the touch too light to throw him over the edge.

_TllDrknHnds0me: fuck so hot_

_TllDrknHnds0me: wanna taste that gorgeous cock of urs_

_TllDrknHnds0me: cum for me pretty boi_

_TllDrknHnds0me: wanna fuck u so bad_

Spencer came with a surprised yelp, once again amazed with the power TllDrknHnds0me's words had over him, how quickly he he made him explode with pleasure. Spencer felt thoroughly happy when he saw the hand in the video stop, and the gorgeous dark cock spurt semen all over the delicious abs and the big hand.

And idea struck Spencer, who bit his lip with his fingers hovering over his keyboard, right hand sticky with his own sperm.

Oh, to hell with it.

E_vilerTwin: If I was there with you I would lick your clean._

_TllDrknHnds0me: fuck u cockslut_

_TllDrknHnds0me: my dick wanna be hard real bad but fuck if it can_

_TllDrknHnds0me: i wanna meet in person_

Spencer closed the window out of sheer shock.


	14. Spencer and the WorkOut God 3

**A/N: Warning for pent up agression and pressuring friends into doing things they won't admit wanting to do. Also, sweat.**

Spencer and the Work-Out God 3

He had to stop letting JJ tag along when he went to the gym, he really, really had to. He presumed it was like having your girlfriend joining when you went out with your friends to look at women you weren't going to pick up. But he wasn't partial to women, and she was really cramping his style. Also, she was so incredibly annoying and persistent.

"Boxing, come on, it'll be fun!" The whine made some of the bodybuilders look over with badly hidden smiles and Spencer felt himself blush.

"Absolutely not," he said decisively and hoped his soon to be ex-friend would drop the matter.

"Spence, please. I really want to try some of their classes and boxing sounds so exciting. And I think you'll enjoy it too, I really do!" She was using her most convincing Pleading Smile, but Spencer was ice. Colder than ice. He would not try the boxing clas with her, not in this universe or any parallel either, he knew himself that well.

"It also sounds very violent, and you know how I feel about violence. There's is no possible universe where you could talk me into attending boxing classes with you," he continued, just to cement the fact. He had lost track of the number of exercises he had done, but as it didn't burn yet, he continued.

"What?" JJ asked, confusion clear on her face.

"What what?"

"What do you mean universe?"

His train of thought were faster than the average person's, Spencer were aware, but this was just sad.

"I mean, there's no chance of you talking me into attending a boxing class in this universe nor in any parallel either. I do not approve of the use of violence, and I will most certainly not participate in it willingly."

"Spence, please. I don't want to do it for the violence either, although I would pounce on the opportunity to trade blows with some of the guys in here. I mean, I come here with a man, and they still check out my assets when they think I don't see it. It really creeps me out!"

"You're really not convincing me like that. Can't you just go on your own?" Spencer wiped his sweaty face with a towel, decided enough was enough, and left the Adductor to let JJ have a go.

"If they already check me out now, imagine how bad it'll be when I'm sole woman in a room with twenty guys high on testosterone and the smell of blood," she said through clenched teeth.

"You're _really_ not convincing me now," Spencer clarified, taken aback by JJ's acid tone.

"But it'll be a good work out too, Derek told me that. And it's extra good for the upper body, and you could use some toning. You've got some pretty puny arms if," JJ said lightly, and annoyed Spencer's narrowed eyes.

"Wait, Derek? Penelope's friend?" he asked, when he caught up with what JJ had said.

"Yeah, he's the instructor. He said he would help me out with some good tricks and if I was good enough he would set me up against the most douchy guys. Besides being a piece of the hottest ass ever he's actually really nice!"

"Well, he is friends with Penelope, I think that's the most solid mark of approval one can get," Spencer said, thoughtfully biting his lips. He hadn't seen Derek since JJ had introduced them, but he remembered him. Quite clearly even.

And the fantasies were still completely non-creepy. Mostly anyway.

"Yeah, you're right. But anyway, boxing." Her face was sweaty and pink with exertion and it amused Spencer to no end, never mind that his own face was most likely bright red and glistening from perspiration too. "I really want to go, and I really want you to come with me. Who knows what those guys will do to a poor defenseless woman like me if I don't have my big, bad gay friend to protect me."

"I resent what you're implying."

"I'm not implying anything," JJ said, eyes wide and too innocent.

"I know you. And fine, I'll go to one class to see what it's like, but that's all! I won't promise anything, and if it's as violent as you make it sound, you can count me out!"

JJ's bright smile made a guy behind Spencer walk into a pillar and Spencer decided he definitely needed new friends. And that he needed to find out what he was going to wear during his next rendez vous with Derek.


	15. HIMYF

**A/N: This story was hilarious writing. Nowarnings really, besides hypocritical parenting and a few mentions of the s-word (shit, you know). Also, the**_ italics_** are when the brat interrupts the story...**

How I Met Your Father

"Hey Dad," the teenaged boy said and pushed his homework away.

"What's up, my man?" the father asked and looked up from the pot he was watching closely.

"I don't think you've ever told me about how you and Daddy met."

"And with good reason, Son," the father took the pot from the stove and settled down in a chair opposite of his son. "It's not a story for kids and the faint of heart."

"I'm not a kid anymore, and as I've lived to see my fifteenth year with you as my parent, I'm pretty sure I've proved myself not to be faint of heart. Also, who other than Daddy says shit like that?"

"Obviously I do, and don't say shit.

Alright, so I used to hang out at this bar with your Uncle Kevin and Aunt Penny and Hotch-

_How come you never call Hotch Uncle Hotch?_

You try doing that and see how he reacts. And don't interrupt. We used to hang out at this bar down town all the time. We would always sit in the same booth and all the bartenders knew all of our names. It was almost exactly halfway between my flat and Hotch's and Penny and Kevin lived in the building next to it.

Now, this one night Hotch was going to introduce his new girlfriend to us. She was this nice girl called Emily-

_Hotch has been with Emily longer than you and daddy?_

Technically yes, but it was one of those on again-off again kind of things they had going.

_What,why?_

Because of Emily's job with the Interpol mostly. But it changed when Hotch got his act together and popped the question.

_How did-_

What did I say about interrupting? And you should ask Emily for that story some other day, she tells it better than anybody. So, Hotch introduced this nice girl to us and all was nice and shit until

"So Derek, do you have a girlfriend?" Because I was very obviously the only single present and she had this 'I know this girl you'll love, I just know it'-look in her eyes and it was pretty damn scary. But then Penny started laughing and she was all, "Oh, he haven't had a girlfriend in eight years," and Emily-

_You used to date girls too?_

Do you remember when we talked about sexuality and shit?

_Yeah,and don't say shit if I can't_

Well, you Dad is gay but I'm bi. I like both women and men.

_But daddy the most._

Your daddy I love, that's completely different. And if you don't stop interrupting I won't finish the story and then you'll have to ask your Daddy and then you'll be thirty before he finishes.

So Emily looked really shocked that I hadn't dated a girl in eight years, which was understandable because look at me, even now I'm hotter than most of those actors on TV. And then Kevin thought he would gallant and explain.

"He hasn't had a steady boyfriend for well over two years either-"

_You were pathetic, you know that?_

I was waiting for the right person, and shut up or I'll gag you!

_Then I'll tell daddy!_

Story or no story?

_Story._

Alright, so when Emily heard that she got that 'I know this girl you'll love, I just know it'-look again, but then we all knew it was actually a guy instead and long story short, she made me agree to going on a blind date with a colleague of hers.

_Daddy used to work with Emily?_

No, she worked with a guy named Clyde. And the two of us went on the most awful date of my life, realizing within the first two minutes that we had absolutely nothing to say to each other. But he was a good-looking guy, so when he asked if I wanted to go to this party he knew about I said yes because I had been in a bit of a dry streak and-

_DAD!_

Sorry, so we went to this party, which was a total bust, but there I met this guy called Spencer and he was kind of nerdy and shi-stuff, but we really hit it off right from the get go.

So we were talking and I was pretty drunk and suddenly lightning just struck me and I realized 'This is it, He's The One' and so I asked him to marry me.

_It was daddy?_

It sure was.

_And he said yes so quickly?_

God, no.

_Why, it was pretty romantic?_

Not when I puked on his shoes the moment after.

_Da-ad! That's disgusting._

But the day after I had Emily track him down and then I showed up at his work with a bouquet of flowers and asked him on a date instead.

_And then he said yes?_

And then he said yes."


	16. Spencer and the WorkOut God 4

**A/N: My dear audience, I give to you another piece in Gym'verse. Not real warnings here, just pent of frustration and some checking out. But hey, that's the price for clarity - which we like!**

Spencer and the Work-Out God 4

It. Was. Exhausting.

Boxing was a horrible, horrible form of exercise, making all of Spencer's muscles scream in protest. And it didn't help much that it was made even more difficult when he received help from their instructor, because that meant he had to multitask: doing as he was told while working very hard on not develop an erection.

Derek being near him, all sweaty, glistening muscles and big beaming smiles made it so very, very hard not to get _hard._

JJ on the other side, seemed to find the class to be both easy and engaging, as she ran with the best of the men and put every ounce of her strength into every exercise. Spencer felt thoroughly inadequate standing beside her and partnering with her when they did joined exercises.

His confidence was lacking when they started and completely shot down by now.

He wondered why he had let her talk him into attending, and cursed his attraction to the mocha skinned Adonis that had been the sole reason for his presence.

"Hey, JJ," Derek said as he walked over to where the pair was taking a water break, making Spencer's breath hitch, scared that somehow Derek knew he had been thinking about him.

"Derek," JJ replied with a grin.

"I've asked Johnny over there, and if you're interested he wouldn't be opposed to take a round against you in the ring." JJ lit up.

"Really? He's been eying my chest ever since I took off my t-shirt. I would love to try and get a few hits in on him," she exclaimed and dropped her water bottle into Spencer' lap.

"Then got talk to him. I've asked Lucas to introduce you to one-on-one fighting so I'm just going to take a bit of a break. But don't get too cocky, I'll be right over here watching out, so you don't hurt him too bad." He smiled at JJ when she nearly danced across the floor to the corner and the group of men trying to look at her discreetly, all failing miserably.

"I think you're her favorite person in the world right now," Spencer found himself saying when Derek settled next to him with his own water bottle.

"I'm just glad I could be at service. I meant the thing about watching her so she doesn't hurt Johnny too bad, though. I don't doubt that she packs quite a punch."

"The pent up frustration from being viewed upon as a sexual object will probably add some extra force behind every blow. She really dislikes this Johnny person," Spencer elaborated solemnly.

"You've got yourself quite the spitfire girlfriend there, my man," Derek said and Spencer nodded, JJ was a spitfire, it fitted her perfectly, although-

"She's not my girlfriend," he said and frowned at Derek.

"Really?" "he other man looked back at him with confusion. "But you always come and work out together."

"She needs to me stave off anyone interested. To keep her pure and unblemished for her _real_ boyfriend, a nice man named Will who comes from New Orleans, which really isn't his fault." Derek's face lit up in understanding, and he smiled when Spencer poked fun at Will's accent.

But it really was peculiar!

"So he made you come to protect his girlfriend in his absence, that's pretty cool. You're a good friend," Derek said and smiled. His nice smile, that Spencer had given up finding the perfect adjective for. They all seemed so inadequate.

"I'm more JJ's friend than Will's, really," he said and glanced back at JJ, who was practicing parades and throwing mean looks at the increasingly intimidated Johnny and his friends. "She guilt-tripped me into doing this with her. Told me it was my duty as her gay friend to protect her from the others and herself. The last part I added, though," he said and smiled back at Derek who was staring at JJ and the other men thoughtfully.

"That's nice," he said absentmindedly and they didn't speak anymore for the rest of their water break, much to Spencer's chagrin.


	17. Zombie Apocalypse 3

**A/N: Gosh, I'm so sorry! I thought I had already posted this one but apparently I'm stupid :S So, still zombies NO CHARACTER DEATH! Really an overly fluffy zombie apocalypse if you ask me :/**

****Zombie Apocalypse 3

They sat there for a while, breathing slowly and heavily as they calmed themselves, then Morgan burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Spencer asked, incredulous and startled by the outburst.

"You have a zombie-proof hide-out," Morgan got out between burst of booming laughter, before doubling over and clutching his stomach.

"Yeah?" Spencer said, and tried not to lean too much into the heat radiating from Morgan's body. "Very fortunate for us right now, don't you think?"

"Very fortunate doesn't even begin to describe it, but what I meant was," Morgan said and nudged Spencer's shoulder playfully. "Is, that if asked if I would guess who had a zombie-proof hideout, my best shot would be you. And this is just beyond my wildest hopes while we were driving."

"That is all very well," Spencer said and got up, feeling both a bit insulted and praised. "I think we should go a round around the cottage, and check if every door and window is securely locked. And we should probably pull the drapes too."

"Why?" Morgan asked, peering up at Spencer from the floor.

"Therefore," Spencer said and jutted his thumb at the window to his left. Three zombies were trying to claw their way through the bullet-proof glass.

"Oh," Morgan said and got up. "Pretty decent idea, I guess."

So he took the ground floor while Spencer went upstairs and checked the attic.

Dinner was two cans of soup heated in the microwave and eaten in silence in the dim kitchen.

"Do we have to keep all the light out?" Morgan asked and blew cautiously on his tomato soup. Spencer tried hard to keep his eyes from slipping to the pouted lips and looked down on his own minestrone.

"For the time being. When we're certain the herd that followed us here has left, I think we should be able to turn on the lights. At least in some of the rooms."

"Cool, man," Morgan said and nodded. They ate in companionable silence for a while. "Could we at least light some candles or something? It's almost dark outside and even darker in here and it's only seven P.M.. I think I might go crazy from lack of light, and I know how you feel about the dark."

"Please don't remind me," Spencer said, glad that Morgan understood the sacrifice Spencer was providing. "But I think a few candles will be acceptable, as long as the light doesn't alert any lingering zombies. Plus, I think it would be wisest if we keep the noise level down. Just generally."

"So now yelling contests?"

"We hardly ever disagree, I find it hard to see why we should suddenly fight that loudly."

"If we're going to be just the two of us here for very long, I think we might just break our streak," Morgan commented dryly.

Spencer frowned as he considered that. "You're probably right," he conceded, and they finished their meals in silent thought.

The candles illuminated the living room surprisingly effectively and Spencer had half a mind to find a book in the library he had installed in Gideon's old bedroom. If he was to do that, though, he would be forced to leave Morgan's side on the couch, and he felt strongly opposed to doing that.

"Are you scared?" Morgan asked, almost casually and Spencer contemplated the question while staring thoughtfully at the front door.

He hadn't been able to reach his mother's institution.

Garcia hadn't contacted him during the day as she had promised, and they didn't have cell phone reception at the cottage.

He didn't know if there were still electricity everywhere else, as he had had solar cells installed after a marathon of zombie movies with Emily a few years past.

He hadn't heard from her a all either.

Hotch had said he would try and get in touch if he made it safely to Jack and Jessica, and that had been weeks ago, so Spencer was left fearing the worst.

"Very much," he admitted to Morgan.

"I'm really worried about Ma and Sarah ad Desiree," Morgan said calmly, but Spencer could sense the tension in his body. "I haven't heard from the since I called to warn them and told them to get out of the city."

"I want to say no news is good news," Spencer said and contemplated putting his hand of Morgan's thigh to offer consolation. "But I'm afraid both no news and news in general would be bad news."

"I wonder why we were the first ones to get here," Morgan mused out loud. "But I guess we're just the perfect combination of brawn and brain." He managed a smile.

"Since I'm not entirely incapable of providing some muscle power myself and you definitely aren't brain dead, I think one can conclude that our individual combination of brawn and brain should be sufficient for a certain period of survival, but that together our odds are infinitely better."

"So," Morgan said after quite a long, loaded pause, "what you're saying is, essentially, that I'm right."

"Essentially," Spencer agreed and responded to Morgan's smile with one of his own. "Also, what I'm trying to say is, that if stuck with one person during a zombie apocalypse, you would be my first choice."

"Yeah?"

God, he was so in love with that man.

"Yeah."

"Well, ditto I guess."

"Really?" Spencer asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. You aren't as helpless as people say, and you have this huge knowledge on how to survive a zombie outbreak, which is incredibly useful because I just haven't done any of the considerations you apparently spend you your free time doing."

"I do have a vast knowledge of apocalyptic lore and survival plans sketched for every known sort. This house should be usable if it was robots too, you know."

"And that, right there," Morgan exclaimed, but calmed at Spencer's furious shushes. "That right there, is the reason why I wanted to be stuck with you. Also, you're my best friend and I love you, so that counts in your favor too."

"You're my best friend too," Spencer said, and felt eternally happy that the dim light the candles provided didn't show his blushing cheeks.

"Yeah?" Morgan said, looking at Spencer's face, eyes boring into his.

"And I love you too," Spencer managed, although his mouth felt very dry and the words sounded stunted and awkward as they fell from his lips.

"This could possibly ruin and end up jeopardizing our friendly cooperation," Morgan said as his eyes flitted down to where Spencer was wetting his lips, "but when can you say it, if not when the world is ending, right?"

"Absolutely," Spencer agreed, leaning towards Morgan as he spoke.

"Right, so I don't just love you, I'm actually in love with you too."

They were so close.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Ditto."

So close, Spencer could taste the tomato soup on Morgan's exhales.

Flashes of light lit up the living room and they jumped apart and flew to the windows.

"What do you see?" Spencer asked as he cocked his gun and watched Morgan peer out from behind a curtain.

"Two black SUVs," he replied tersely. "And I think the herd is coming back up the road. Wait that's-" and Spencer could hear the breath catching in Morgan's throat. He looked at Spencer, joy lighting his eyes. "It's Hotch and Penelope."

And Spencer threw the door open and opened fire at the advancing zombies, Morgan at his side, as their colleagues left the vehicles, Hotch carrying a crying Jack and Penelope running in front of Kevin.

They got them inside, Spencer rushing inside after them and firing a few shots out while Morgan followed. Then he slammed it closed with a loud bam, locking both the normal lock and the security lock Gideon had installed years ago and turned to Morgan and pulled him in for the kiss they both had longed for apparently.


	18. Saturday Night 2

**A/N: So I'm a horrible, horrible person, and forgot to post the new chapter this morning! Shiiit. So I'm going to do a reviewer a favor and go work on Cybermen (It's really on proofreading at this point, but I like to strong you along) and tell you that SN 3 is smutty in a weird and oddly poetic kinda way. Sorry again.**

Saturday Night 2

Derek was too busy staring at Spencer's retreating back, trying to comprehend what had just happened, to really register the departure.

Several long minutes had passed between the elevator doors sliding closed, hiding Spencer from Derek's vision and the words "You're in love with me," bursting freely from Derek's lips, finally drawing the man from his frozen stupor. He blinked, hallway coming back into focus with the despairingly Spencer-less spot in front of him.

"You tell me you love me and then you leave?" he asked Spencer, in his outrage not caring that he actually wasn't there anymore. "You are not going to get away with that!"

Derek turned back to his flat, grabbed his keys, badge, and gun – you never know when an UnSub is going to jump you – and gave Clooney a long confused look before telling him to behave. Then he left his home, opting to run down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

"You don't just say shit like that to people and leave," he muttered to himself as he exited the parking garage, mumbling to himself during the entire following drive, feeling confused and surprisingly betrayed by Spencer's lack of faith in him.

What did that pretentious genius think he would do? Slam the door in his face and never speak to him again? They were friends – best friends even – Derek had hoped he had higher thoughts of him than that.

He took a right turn withou much thought, the route from his flat to Spencer's one of the most well-known in his mind. He spent half his free-time with that stupid man and still he hadn't offered him more room to react to the revelation that his best friend loved him.

Did Spencer really think him so... so... so intolerant? So unforgiving? So cold?

He parked his car in the first free spot he noticed when drawing near to Spencer's building, welcoming the chance to vent some of his anger by walking briskly in the chilly, dark October night.

Spencer lived in a really poor neighborhood he vaguely registered for the thousandth time while managing to uphold the irritation.

Derek stomped up the stairs in Spencer's building, he knew it was a childish thing to do but he was well past caring about things like that. The furious knocks on Spencer's door wasn't any better maturity wise, but Derek was going to give Spencer a piece of his mind, and he was not going to sugar-coat it.

"You don't do shit like that," he said as way of greeting when the door opened and Spencer peeked out over the security chain.

The door closed and after a moment and some quiet shuffling form the other side, the door opened again.

"Wha-" Spencer started to say, but Derek was pissed and it wasn't Spencer's turn to speak any longer. He had had his chance and he had blown it and so Derek did not feel bad in the least when he interrupted him.

"You don't just tell somebody you love them and then leave," he said, the words falling from his lips unforced, all the anger and emotions that had boiled in him during the brief car-ride spilling willingly. "I'm your friend, you're supposed to tell me shit, like how long have you known you were gay? When did you figure you were in love with me?"

"I never said love," Spencer protested weakly, but Derek silenced him easily, stepping in and crowding his space.

"But that's what you meant. And I know that because I know _you_ so well," he said quietly, but still angry and heartbroken by Spencer' lack of trust. "I'm you best friend. Your _best friend,_ but still you fled before I had a chance to react to what you said. And really, what did you think I would do? Slam my door in your face? Yell at you? End our friendship? I thought you of all people thought better of me, and it fucking hurts to realize."

And then he grabbed Spencer's neat button-up and pulled him closed, crashing their lips together in a closed-lipped kiss hard enough to bruise, before letting go abruptly of the shirt, hands unclenching as if scolded. Then he left.


	19. CyberMen 4

**A/N: No warnings! Omigosh :O No sexy times in this one, only grown-ups being grown-up and chatting amiably. ;)**

CyberMen 4

He had been toying with the idea for a while. Contemplating. Counting pros and cons.

Con; TllDrknHnds0me was a total stranger. He could be a serial killer for all Spencer knew.

Pro; He had the body of an African American Adonis, he had seen that for himself. Also, his cock.

And Spencer was on the edge of exploding from the lack of sex, and if TllDrknHnds0me wanted to meet in person, it could only really mean one thing.

Sex.

Which was why he logged on, again, after more than a week's absence, because serial killers be damned, he was practically aching from the lack of intercourse.

_EvilerTwin: I concede._

_TllDrknHands0me: if u wantd 2 flatter me u failed_

_EvilerTwin: I accept your invitation to meet up, if it isn't too late._

_EvilerTwin: Is it?_

_TllDrknHands0me: u couldnt be 2 late_

_TllDrknHands0me: if u really wanna meet up im all 4 it_

_TllDrknHands0me: r u absolute sure?_

_EvilerTwin: I have weighed the pros and cons, and found the pros to outweigh the cons considerably._

_TllDrknHands0me: it was my hot bod am i right?_

_EvilerTwin: It was among the pros, I won't deny that. But it wasn't the only factor._

_TllDrknHands0me: fuck if i care_

_TllDrknHands0me: i just wanna meet u in person_

It was probably the most flattering thing Spencer had been told in months, including all the things TDnH had called him during theirs chats. It had less of a sexual note than all the previous compliments and it made him feel annoyingly warm and fluttery on the inside.

He ignored it stubbornly.

_EvilerTwin: Do you have time to meet tomorrow afternoon?_

_TllDrknHands0me: u sure dont waste time_

_TllDrknHands0me: but sure_

_TllDrknHands0me: we can meet at John Bull's_

_TllDrknHands0me: its this small irish pub right across the police station downtown_

_TllDrknHands0me: u know it?_

Did Spencer know it, in fact he lived five minutes away from it. It also just happened to be the place where Penelope had mentioned the online chatting page. The first time anyway, as she kept bringing it up when they had their outings. But the pub was nice for a place serving alcoholic beverages. The music wasn't too loud, the clientele wasn't too dingy or dodgy.

It had probably a lot to do with the fact, that it was the preferred hang-out for the police when they got off in the afternoon.

Spencer kind of had a thing for police officers. The uniform-thing was a bit of kink of his.

_EvilerTwin: I know it, yes. What do you think about 5 P.M.?_

_TllDrknHands0me: suits me fine_

_TllDrknHands0me: ask after Derek when u get there_

_EvilerTwin: Oh, do I have to introduce myself now too?_

_TllDrknHands0me: dont need 2 if u dont want 2_

_TllDrknHands0me: u can just come c me and if u dont like what u c_

_TllDrknHands0me: u can just leave. no harm done_

_TllDrknHands0me: but please have the bartender tell me then_

_TllDrknHands0me: itd suck pretty bad if u let me sit there all night_

_EvilerTwin: I like to think I have more manners than that._

_TllDrknHands0me: great_

_TllDrknHands0me: so ill c u there?_

_TllDrknHands0me: u'll c me anyway_

_EvilerTwin: I believe so. Until next time, Derek_

_TllDrknHands0me: sure thing pretty boy ;)_


	20. Pirates of the BAU 1

**A/N: This was way too much fun to write! And I have outlines for a few more chapters in this verse so it'll eventually b Sperek and not just Spencer baing trapped with pirates... **

Pirates of the BAU 1

Spencer was not a coward, not by a long-shot. If he was a coward he would have stayed in England and finished his third thesis there. If Spencer was anything, it surely was not a coward.

A realist, though. He was very much a realist.

He knew, that if he had followed Dr. Johnson out on deck with a dirk and a wild battle cry he would most certainly get cut down within moments upon his arrival. He would be a walking sitting duck.

He was a scientist, not a fighter.

A realistic scientist, who was fortunately strong enough to push the big cabinet in front of the door, and still slight enough to hide in the closet opposite of it.

By God, did he wish the fighting would cease soon.

He could hear the broken cries of pain, steel against steel, gun fire, all sorts of horrible sounds and it made him sick to his stomach.

He was not made for hardships of that particular caliber, and it was his first time in his life leaving England, having studied at the finest Universities for his entire grown-up life, and some of his childhood too.

Luckily, the sounds wasn't as prominent anymore, hardly anymore clinging steel or firing guns although the painfilled cries and sobs for release did continue.

Hopefully the ship's crew had defeated those dreadful pirates, who thought it prudent to attack a clearly neutral Imperialistic ship in the middle of the Caribbean. It was outright outrageous, and when he got back to port, Spencer would send the Governor a stern letter addressing the pirate infiltration in the oceans in his immediate control.

The sound of someone trying to open the door pulled Spencer back from his angry musings and his heart sped irritatingly at the noise. Soon the certain someone was banging harder against the door, probably with his shoulder, and Spencer quickly deduced that it wasn't a part of the crew, as surely everybody knew of him and his occupying the cabin and would have simply call for him.

Then someone burst through the door, the cabinet falling to the floor with a tremendous bang and Spencer felt his heart skip a very uncomfortable beat.

He felt like being sick, he registered as several persons started searching the small cabin, eventually throwing the closet doors open.

Spencer blinked against the light and held his hands up defensively.

"I surrender, please don't kill me," he pleaded, holding no regards for how cowardly he sounded. He was very fond of living and wanted to stay that way for a very long time to come.

"Bring him up to the others," a gruff voice commanded, and Spencer was man-handled to the deck, where he was bound next to the cook, an elderly man with exceedingly bad breath. He wanted to ask the man what was going to happen, but the rough-looking men guarding them with unsheathed weapons made him hold his tongue.

His pulse picked up after a while of relative calm, when a tall man with a dark gaze and intimidating air approached the tied-up group and their captivators.

"This is the remaining?" the man asked another, who nodded and looked at the first with great admiration.

Spencer thought he might be the captain, or at least one with a higher status than most.

He was confirmed in his suspicion when the pirates addressed him as Captain Hotch and started questioning the captives one after the other, about their status and their immediate want to join the crew of pirates.

The alternative was death.

Spencer was horrified when the cook next to him, the last person beside himself, was bestowed with death without alternative, as they already had a cook and was not in the need of a spare.

"And who are you then?" the captain asked Spencer gruffly, his eyes holding next to no patience and Spencer felt a drop of perspiration trail down his temple.

"Doctor Spencer Reid," he managed and felt a brief moment of relief, that he didn't stutter or mutter too badly.

"You're a doctor?" the captain asked, his face lighting op minisculely. "I'll cut you a deal then. One of my men got a bad cut fighting your fellow crew members, all while you were hiding below deck. If you can get him up and working before we hit the next port I will let you live and maybe even give you the choice to leave or stay. If he dies I keel-haul you."

"So my choice is either die now or die later maybe?" Spencer clarified nervously.

"Die quickly and almost completely painlessly now or maybe later die a horrible, horrible death of pain and utter devastation." The pirates beside Captain Hotch chuckled.

"I'll take the latter alternative," Spencer said with a gulp.

"As I thought. JJ, show the young doctor to Morgan."

A young fair haired boy stepped forward and took Spencer's arm, leading him back to the pirates' ship and below deck to a cabin, where a big dark skinned man was moaning and writhing in pain.

"Good luck, doc," the boy said after cutting Spencer's binds. "Morgan is Hotch's right hand and he'll be really disappointed if you fail." He left Spencer with a grin and a wink, leaving the man alone in the cabin.

Spencer took a moment to thank God that he hadn't been killed.

Then he cursed his luck that he had not studied medicine when he had had the choice.

Then he went to work, trying to recall every detail about human anatomy that he had read about.

He was in way over his head, but at least he was not dead.


	21. Spencer and the WorkOut God 5

**A/N: I'm leaving town today for the weekend, and so I'll be updating TWO CHAPTER NOW! Woooot x) What I won't do for you guys :S I'll be updating again Monday, but a bit later than usually because I have to get home first and shit, you know ;)**

Spencer and the Work-Out God 5

He was aware that it was very unconventional for a man to use the Stair 'master, but JJ wasn't with Spencer at the gym for once, and climbing stairs were really good for developing Gluteus Maximus.

And Spencer's number one goal was, no matter how annoying JJ was about the lack of musculature in his upper body, getting the tightest ass he could. A fact he would never admit to her either.

"Hello there, Spencer, looking good," a deep voice said from behind Spencer, making him almost stumble.

"D-Derek, hi. And thank you," he stuttered, feeling extraordinarily flushed and a bit startled. He let himself believe for a moment that Derek had meant his ass and not his effort.

"So, you didn't bring JJ this time?" the other man asked with a friendly smile.

"No, she had some work to do, so she let me go on my own." Spencer felt his thighs start to burn but kept going, looking between the display and Derek with a slight smile.

"It's not often you see men on the Stair Master," Derek acknowledged after a while of silence and leaned against the machine in front of Spencer. "It sends some weird signals, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, trying hard to keep his knees from folding beneath him. He kind of really wanted to impress Derek with his stamina.

"It's just usually girls trying to get picked up who uses them. It shows off some of their greatest assets, I suppose," he said with a shrug and what Spencer thought might be a thoughtful look at the part of his body that Derek could actually see.

"I never thought of that before," he said and continued when a surge of confidence hit him. "But maybe I'm trying to get picked up too, if it works for ladies hopefully it'll also work for gay men. It's almost the same audience we try to attract. The same gender anyway."

Not the same audience at all, but Spencer was babbling and Derek was looking at him in a weird, almost _warm_ way, and that made it really hard to stop once he had begun.

"Equality of the sexes," Derek said and smiled broadly. "That's cool, I like it."

"I suppose that's a victory for feminists all over the world then," Spencer said and smiled, trying to ignore the drop of sweat trailing down the side of his face.

Then he realized Derek was following the drop with an arousing amount of intensity in his eyes, and Spencer gulped at the implications.

"I get off in half and hour," Derek said, eyes fixed on Spencer's chin, where the drop was slowly sliding along his jawline.

"Yeah?" Spencer said, sounding suddenly surprisingly breathless.

"So, do you want to go get a cup of coffee? When I'm done here, that is." Derek wetted his lips and swallowed. It was a distractingly sensual action.

"Yes, I'd like that. I love coffee."


	22. Saturday Night 3

**A/N: WARNING: Odd smut. I think that should be a genre, odd smut. It's like smut, only odder and not as graphic. I think it's my genre...**

Saturday Night 3

Derek used maybe a little too much force when he slammed the door closed behind him. Clooney thought so anyway, as he avoided Derek's greeting hand and ducked into the kitchen where he settled down in his basket.

Derek loathed the dog a bit.

He was turning off the TV where John McClane had been in the middle of the big rescue when the sound of knocks on his door made his heart start beating faster and Clooney shift in the other room.

He didn't let himself think too much of it, as he crossed the living room quickly. It could just as easily be an annoyed neighbor as it could be Spencer coming back to yell at him. Hell, it could even be Emily or Hotch coming to pick him up because they were going on a case, and he had forgotten to bring his cell when he went to Spencer's place so who knew who could have called in the mean time.

It was Spencer though, he registered when he opened the door brusquely and a long-limbed octopus of a man launched himself at him, legs crossing around his waist and arms around his shoulders, lips seeking Derek's out like they were magnets.

He stumbled a bit, trying to regain the balance Spencer so easily had robbed him off, but finding it just as easily by leaning against the door and kissing back with all the frustration that had him boiling with anger so little time ago.

They exchanged no words when Derek stumbled inside the flat and Spencer shoved the door closed with one of his arms while still upholding a firm grip on Derek's neck.

No words when they fell onto the couch in the living room.

No words when Clooney came in, paws making almost no sound, and no words when the dog left, disappointed with the lack of attention.

There were no words, as their mouths were too busy being fused together, tongues licking against each other, licking teeth, licking lips. Teeth nipping said tongue, nipping a bottom lip, then the one above.

No words when the first hand sneaked from Derek's shoulder and down and into his jeans, groping first his ass before moving to the front where it rubbed heartily against his dick.

No words, as every groan and silent moan was swallowed by Spencer's eager mouth and Derek was too busy with touching and discovering Spencer's body in turn. Hands sliding up the back, down the sides, under the shirt, across a taut stomach, down again, out from under the shirt, up the stomach again, up further, burrowing in shaggy-soft hair.

There were no words when Derek flipped their position, pulling Spencer off of him and their mouths finally left the other's so they could pull of their shirts, shuck of their pants, their underwear.

No words when they came together again, naked skin against blessedly naked skin.

No words, just heat. Hands slowly stroking skin, mapping out geography that neither had experienced before.

No words when Derek forced Spencer up and they stood, Derek leading Spencer to his bedroom, walking the man back, back, back, till the back of Spencer's knees met the bed and the force of Derek sent him tumbling down.

Not a single word when both of them panted, stared at the other. Hard, aching. Wanting, wanting so badly.

No word at all, when Derek slid down on the bed, crawled over Spencer, reached into the bed stand and withdrew lube and condoms.

No words when he slid first one finger, then two, then three into Spencer's tight ass. Not even a groan, it wasn't possible. Not when Derek's tongue fucked Spencer's mouth with the same rhythm his fingers fucked his ass, and every groan, moan, sigh was swallowed, licked out and away.

Every sound was muted, silenced and stored away to be remembered on a later lonelier occasion.

The were not a single word uttered when Derek withdrew his fingers and they shifted positions again, Spencer coming to halt on top, straddling Derek's lap, their cocks rubbing against each other deliciously.

Not deliciously enough.

A sigh was all that was uttered when Spencer inched slowly, slowly, slowly down on Derek's cock. Derek didn't know who sighed, but he heard it. He heard it distantly, staring at the man above him. The man he was burrowed in. The man that was staring down at him lovingly, tenderly.

"I'm gay," was the first words said. Spencer said them and Derek recognized them. "And I'm in love with you."

Then he moved. Let Derek's cock slide almost completely out of him before coming down.

And the silence was broken, moans, sighs, and gasps filling the room and all Derek could do was grabbing on to Spencer's thighs, trying to keep his mind from exploding with the sensation of pleasure.

When Spencer came, spurting all over Derek's stomach and chest, his insides clenching so horribly good, forcing Derek over the edge too no words spoken only gasped, Derek knew.

When Spencer slumped limply on top of him, and Derek made himself slide out from under him. When he walked to the bathroom, tired, oh so tired but achingly happy, and he cleaned his chest and came back with a washcloth. When he dried Spencer's chest from the residue cum and the man smiled dreamily up at him.

When he threw the washcloth over his shoulder, not caring where it landed, and joined Spencer on the bed, pulling the sheets over them with a bit of difficulty. He knew.

"I love you too," he told Spencer.

And then Spencer knew too.


	23. Spencer and the WorkOut God 6

**A/N: I'm the worst writer in the world, I think that's the only warning you're going to need here. I'll be back shortly with today's update! And It'll be CyberMen too! Please don't hate me?**

Spencer and the Work-Out God 6

It wasn't as much awkward as it was stifling.

The silence.

The silence between Spencer and the most beautiful man he had ever met.

Derek.

Spencer could not think of a single topic that would not drive most people away screaming, even if he was to use his most endearing pleading look.

His puppy dog eyes, as Penelope called them fondly.

Penelope!

"So, you know Penelope," Spencer said and thought he saw tension leave Derek's shoulders with a deep exhale.

"I do," he said enthusiastically. "We go way back to when we were kids. Grew up in the same neighborhood."

"That most have been an experience. I've only known Penelope for a few years, but I find that she's quite the handful." Spencer hated how stiffly his nerves made him speak. Nobody spoke like that anymore.

"She sure is. How did you know her?" Surely their conversation would be easier when they received their drinks.

If not only because they made Spencer's craving for caffeine and sugar subside.

"We work together. At the same place at least." He tried to smile and found it didn't feel too awkward. Derek being in his presence was reason enough to smile he found.

"You work at the University too? Do you teach?" Derek seemed genuinely interested, it threw Spencer off a bit.

"Yes, to both of your questions."

"What do you teach then?"

Spencer was just about to reply when their waitress arrived with two steaming cups of coffee. Spencer's cup had only just been placed on the table in front of him when started upending bags off sugar in the it. He didn't realize how silent Derek was for four bags.

He looked up slowly to find Derek grinning at him.

"Do you want some?" Spencer asked in a thin voice, immense relief washing over him when Derek shook his head no.

"But I still want to know what you teach," he assured him.

"It varies," Spencer said dismissively before taking his first steaming hot sip of sugary caffeine.

He almost felt like moaning.

"That's incredibly nonspecific. What faculty do you belong to?" He was holding his cup of coffee casually and for a moment Spencer stared at his fingers, realizing they were perfect.

"Mathematics," he murmured, eyes fingers on Derek's fingers. "Chemistry. I taught a few Engineering classes the year before last." He licked his lip and took another sip of his coffee.

"Right," Derek said, clearing his voice when it sounded a bit hoarse. Silence assaulted them like a lover long lost and missed. "So, I've seen you at the gym a few time. You and JJ always seem to riding the exercise bikes."

"Yes," Spencer agreed, annoyed with himself that Derek has seen him at the gym, when Spencer had not seen him in return. He was a very pleasant sight. "She believes in spinning to make her Gluteus Maximus as delectable as possible. Why she refrains from the Stair Master I could never understand."

"But obviously all the biking has worked," Derek said, in a way Spencer' would have called blurted if he had said it. When he carefully took in Derek's face, his cheeks seemed to be a bit darker, as if he was embarrassed with his confession.

"It is nice to know ones labors has born fruit," he said and frowned internally at his vague formulation.

Really, who talked like that.

But Derek smiled at him, so it couldn't have been that bad.

"Very delectable fruit," he said and held Spencer' gaze.

Derek licked his lip, Spencer's eyes following the movement closely before dashing up to meet at amused set of eyes.

"I'm beyond pleased with your reaction," he said, voice deeper than normally. He cared little for that. "I must admit that your reaction to it has been among my main concerns as of late."

So maybe he spoke like that, and so what? Judging by the way Derek's eyes lit up, no one of importance had any problems with it so Spencer' would stop fretting.

"I live five minutes away from here and I have this really nice coffee-maker, I think you'll like it a lot," Derek said in a rush and Spencer stood quickly.

"You better show it to me immediately."


	24. CyberMen 5

**A/N: Aaaaaand, here it is! Probably the most R-rated chapter in the CM-arc (hurh-hurh - CM xP), but the cutest one, I think. So, like, read it! And I'll be writing more in a jiffy :D**

CyberMen 5

Spencer always felt welcome at John Bull's, but it was weird being there without the girls flanking him. They were his safety net when he did something new and out-of-character.

Like meeting a man he only knew from online chats.

He was going insane, quite clearly.

And anyway, Spencer marched up to the bar and waved the bartender down, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"How can I help you?" the bartender asked with an indifferent look on his face.

"I'm, uh," Spencer said, but was startled by a group of men bursting out laughing behind him. He glanced back, finally allowing himself to look around the bar.

There weren't that many people sitting alone, mostly smaller gatherings sat huddled around the tables. The majority of the singles were older men, mostly Caucasian which quickly excluded them from Spencer's speculation, but the few black people each got a longer thoughtful look.

"Hey, can I help you?" the bartender asked again, and Spencer wrenched his eyes from an especially attractive man, a police man, sitting further down the bar.

"YES," Spencer exclaimed, too loudly and felt his face flush when several guests glanced at him curiously. "I'm looking for someone," he admitted quietly, wishing he could disappear under the heave gazes.

"For who?" Spencer could easily detect the irritation in the bartender's voice and refrained from correcting him.

"Derek?"

"Sure, he's the one in the uniform nursing a Bud," the bartender said with a tilt of his head, indicating down the bar. Spencer glanced down.

The only police man with a Budweiser was the attractive man he had been looking at earlier. Spencer's stomach fluttered uncomfortably.

He would have been aroused at the prospect of having sex with such an attractive man, if he hadn't been so incredibly nervous.

"Anything else?"

"Um, yes. Can I have a... a coke, please?" Spencer fidgeted nervously with the strap of his messenger bag and tried to keep his eyes from straying further down the bar. The sharp clank of a bottle put before him alerted Spencer to the recurrence of the bartender, and he payed, fidgeting clumsily with his wallet when he tried to retrieve it from the seemingly endless depths of his bag.

"Call me if you need anything else," the bartender said with anything but kindness in his voice before sauntering away, to a group of older men talking quietly over glasses of beer.

Spencer took a big gulp of soda, trying to calm his nerves.

He had known Derek had a very fit physique, but his overall appearance was a lot more attractive then he had anticipated, and it was throwing him off what little game he had. He had come with the sole expectation to meet the man behind the alias and the wanton words but then he saw _him_ and it was... it was suddenly a lot more.

He drank some more of his coke, and realized it was empty.

He didn't have any recollection of drinking that much, and it bothered him a bit.

It also spurred him on, and he got up from his seat at the bar, suddenly feeling a burst of decisiveness and courage. He pulled his messenger bag further up his shoulder, drew a big breath, and walked over to the man who was probably his online flirt.

"Derek?" he asked cautiously as he neared the man. He looked up from his beer, lighting up in a smile when he saw him. "Hi, I'm-"

"EvilerTwin, yeah I know," he said, grin broad and breathtaking and Spencer suddenly felt a lot hotter.

"Yes, I- how did you know?" he asked, confusion catching up with him as he caught his breath again.

"I could recognize those lips of yours from a mile away," Derek explained casually with a shrug and a winning smile.

"I, oh." Spencer had a hard time finding words. He really wanted to reach out and touch Derek, but he was afraid that would lead to him tackling Derek to the floor, kissing him with all he had to offer.

He would give Derek a lot.

Deity, he didn't believe in, did he hope Derek weren't a psychopathic serial killer

"I live five minutes from here," he blurted, realizing he had been silently staring at Derek's perfect lips for way too long.

Derek started laughing, the sound deep and delicious like chocolate, Spencer thought.

Completely insane.

It was a wonder he hadn't been put in an asylum yet, since he was so obviously past help.

"Do you think I could maybe buy you a drink first? We could talk, get to know each other," Derek offered. "What are you drinking?"

"I had a coke when I came in, it took a while to gather up enough courage to approach you, when I found out you were you." Spencer had no idea why he said all that, but the way Derek's eyes softened when he looked at him made it all worth it.

"Eric, can we get another coke here," he called over Spencer's shoulder, his eyes trained on his face.

"What do you want to know about me?" Spencer asked when a new coke was sat in front of him. He maintained the eye contact with Derek and ignored the bottle beside him, it wasn't pertinent to his situation.

"Oh, I don't know," Derek said, a sly smile spreading on his lips. "You could tell me about what you do. Tell me about your hobbies, your friends, your family." Spencer's eyes were trained on his lips as he spoke, there were so many things he could tell Derek. "But first I'd like to know your name."


	25. ReverseVerse

**A/N: So I thought, what if Spencer was the cool, confident He-Man and Derek was the awkward genius? This happened and I think I might have to work some more in this verse at some time, because it could be all sorts of fun!**

Reverse'verse

The music was loud and thumping, the bass reverberating in Derek's inside, making him dizzy and nauseous. JJ and Emily was sitting on the other side of the table, heads close together and giggling amongst themselves while glancing around the bar at the men eying them curiously, waiting for Penny to return from the bar with a refill on their drinks.

Hotch was glaring at a glass of beer, probably wondering why he had let his subordinates talk him into attending their social gathering. Derek felt certain Hotch was also more than just a bit jealous of how Rossi hadn't let the girls talk him into doing something he didn't want to.

Derek was jealous of him anyway. He found it more than impossible to deny their requests, no matter how ridiculous, and they had pulled the big guns and made Spencer ask him personally.

Spencer.

Spencer, who was busy at another table, trying to sweet talk some random girl into whatever. Derek didn't care.

Only a lot.

He wanted Spencer's casual confidence around women – and men if the desire hit him. Spencer could walk up to a complete stranger and smile and they introduced themselves and then they were talking and Spencer was halfway to where he wanted to end.

A place Derek didn't want to think about.

He just wanted to be the one going there with Spencer, a thing he would never in his life experience.

It made his heart ache thinking about that.

He knew he was a lost case, deeply infatuated with his best friend, the Lothario of the FBI.

"You look moody, Der-Bear," Penelope said, and Derek almost jumped in his seat from surprise.

"I'm sorry," he said and looked down at his half empty glass of beer. "I guess I'm not really in the mood for drinking anyway. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you gorgeous hunk of a brain trust. And don't be sad, be happy! And go introduce yourself to one of those pretty ladies making eyes at you from over there." Derek looked in the indicated direction and blushed when he met the eyes of a very pretty young woman.

"I don't feel like getting shot down," he said quietly.

"You're not going to get shot down, she's one strawberry daiquiri away from coming over here and ripping your clothes of!" So, apparently he hadn't been quiet enough.

"I don't feel like hooking up with anybody tonight." He really just wanted to be left alone so he could brood in peace while watching Spencer charm another person-who-wasn't-him into coming home with him.

Maybe if Derek changed his wardrobe, Spencer would me more inclined to see Derek as a viable sexual acquaintance instead of the dorky best friend. His closet did have other things beside sweater vests anyway, he could spice up his regular outfits easily.

Spencer rose from the chair and held his hand out for the woman who accepted it gratefully and rose. They exchanged a few words before Spencer nodded and walked back to the team's table, making Derek straighten his slouch and perk up quite a bit.

"So, I'm going to head out," Spencer announced and grabbed his coat from the chair he had occupied however briefly. "How's it going over here?"

"Well," Derek started all to happy with meeting Spencer's gaze, but was interrupted by Penelope.

"I've almost got Derek talked into approaching the lovely lady over there," she said gleefully and Spencer looked over a slight frown marring his wonderful face.

"Oh. Well, good luck with that, man," he said and smiled tightly before turning and meeting the woman from before and leading her outside the bar.

Derek stared after them, feeling his heart sink in his chest, just like all the other times he had witnessed the sight.

"So, are you going or are you... Oh, Derek," Penelope said beside him, making Derek force his eyes from the door and down on his empty beer.

Still half empty.

"What?" he asked.

"I... I never knew, why didn't you tell me?" He looked up from his beer, finding Penny's gaze on him warm and compassionate.

"I," he tried, but the words grew too big in his chest, refused to be uttered.

"Oh, baby. And I've sent you on date after date and you were never really interested in any of them. Is it men in general or just...?" she asked softly, reaching out and caressing his hand on the table.

"Just," Derek clarified and felt a sob burn in the back of his throat at her compassion. "Just Spencer."


	26. CyberMen 6

**A/N: This is the laaaast part of the CyberMen arc, so I thought we should end it on a high note, you know - with some sexting. And by sexting, I really mean some writting dirty talk and light flirting, because apparently when the boys met, the smutty words just seemed to slip into insignificance. But don't worry, I have more smutty writing coming up!**

CyberMen 6

_Hey babe what r u doing? -D_

Spencer smiled as he read the text message. He had never been fond of texting, but when it was Derek on the other end of the line, he just couldn't find it in him to be bothered.

_Preparing for a guest lecture at MIT._

He put his phone away only for it to buzz again a moment after.

_Kinky_

Spencer shook his head fondly

_Not exactly. Are you off work already?_

He saved the document on his laptop waiting for the reply.

_Home n showered n waiting for u_

_I'm leaving when I finish packing my stuff_

He started gathering the books on the table, carefully splitting them into to stacks, the ones he had to bring home an the ones he could leave in the office.

_Sweet. What r u wearing?_

_The same outfit I wore this morning_, Spencer wrote pulling the things within reach together in a messy pile and stuffing them into his bag, smiling to himself at the memory of their first morning together. The first morning after spending the weekend together.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and exited the office.

_I like that outfit but I like it better of u_

_You prefer all my clothes off of me. And now I suppose you're going to tell me you're only wearing a towel._

Spencer descended the last staircase two steps at the time and pushed the doors open easily. He had to concentrate on not running across campus on his way to the bus stop.

_You know me so well._

_It's the logical choice. You'd have to take it off when I come home anyway._

He felt powerful in a way he had never experienced before when he did things like this. Derek made him feel more sexy, more desirable than any man had ever made him feel before, and that only by written conversations. This was nothing compared to how he felt when he was in the same room with Derek.

He made him happier than he had ever been before in life.

_I know u. u know me. Thought itd be nice to celebrate our 2 months n 8 days anniversary with a bang_

_That has got to be the worst innuendo so far_, Spencer wrote and clutched the strap hanging from the ceiling when the bus started driving.

_That wasnt innuendo_

Spencer fought the urge to laugh and settled on grinning crazily at his cell.

_Do you have more specific details planned for the celebration?_

He clung to the strap as the bus took a sharp turn and hoped the traffic weren't that bad downtown. He wanted to be at Derek's apartment already and the inevitable stopping was driving him irritable with pent up emotions. Pent up arousal.

_Im thinkin first over the back of the couch then in the couch then the bed. Well call for thai food, eat in bed and fuck some more before falling asleep exhausted and satisfied. But first a welcome home bj_

Spencer shifted his messenger bag into his lap.

_I'm in public!_

An elderly lady was throwing him suspicious looks and he tried his best to look innocent, painfully aware that it only made him seem shifty.

He got off at the next stop, walking awkwardly towards Derek's building, his erection making it hard to seem as aloof as he wanted to be.

_Even better. Think about how thoroughly ill fuck u tonite. Kiss u all over before bending u over, lickin u open till you beg for me_

Spencer read the text, a strained whimper escaping his lips.

_I can't decide if you're too good to be true or just evil_, he wrote back entering the building and gratefully shuffling over to the elevator, pressing the UP-button.

_You deserve the best so i think that makes it the 1st one_

_You're insane, have I told you that today?_

Spencer tapped his foot impatiently, letting out a big relieved sigh when the elevator pinged and the doors slid open.

_You're amazing have i told u that?_

Spencer smiled fondly at the phone before replying, without thought, the first that came to mind.

_I love you_

He had a long peaceful four seconds before it hit him what he had just written and his heart dropped down past his knees. He could not believe he had just sent a text with _that,_ it was far too early in their relationship, Derek weren't ready for this yet, he was-

His phone ringing pulled him from his panic attack.

_DEREK_, it said on the display in big bold letters.

"Hello?" Spencer answered timidly.

"_You love me?"_ Derek asked, the surprise so strong Spencer could actually hear it.

"Yeah, you can just ignore that if-" The elevator pinged and the doors slid open, interrupting Spencer momentarily. "I didn't really think I just sort of wrote it and sent it before I realized-"

A door was thrown open down the hall and Spencer look up from the floor and stared at the semi-nude Derek staring back at him, phone pressed against his ear.

Spencer was both sad and relieved to find that he was too far away to read the emotions in Derek's face.

"Should I leave?" he asked softly, knowing the words would transfer over the phone.

Derek snapped his phone closed and flung it inside his flat. Spencer halted halfway down the hall, afraid of Derek's reaction.

Which was to storm towards him, press him against the nearest wall and kiss him till he didn't have any breath remaining in his lungs.

"I love you too."


	27. Pirates of the BAU 2

**A/N: Oh Em Gee, you guise! There's only this one and four more chapters left, did you know? And I've only written the one for tomorrow :o Gah :S Fortunately I totally know what I'm going to write AND tomorrow they will be pre-smut in a sexy way. If you ask me at least... Oh, and no warnings really.**

Pirates of the BAU 2

He supposed it was pure luck and a keenly honed sense of reason, but when asked he acted with all the confidence he could muster up. Because whatever he had done in his hazed frenzy, when he _really_ realized that his own survival depended on a seemingly dying man, he had just done whatever seemed reasonable.

And fortunately, it was working.

Derek Morgan, pirate and charmeur extraordinaire was now able to sit up and eat his food on his own, chatting amiably with Spencer between long bouts of sleep. His fever was almost entirely gone and the wound was healing nicely.

Or at least, that was what Spencer said when Prentiss came to ask for word for Captain Hotch. He really did not have any idea of how the healing process developed, not that he thought he was wrong, he just sort of hoped more than actually _knew_.

Derek Morgan had turned out to be a nice man, intelligent if not as educated as Spencer, quick to smile, and with a pleasant laugh. Spencer never really understood why Morgan laughed, but he did, loudly and often and Spencer could never help but smile at the other's amusement.

Morgan was also very aesthetically pleasing. His body was as sculpted as one of the old Greek statues of athletes Spencer had seen in the museum in London, although his penis were a lot bigger; he had noted that when he had stripped Morgan of his clothes the first time, what seemed so long ago but was only a few weeks.

Morgan had one night told him, that he used to be a slave in a plantation on an isle somewhere, but had slit the throat of his owner and fled to the nearest port where Captain Hotch happened to be. The seasoned pirate had taken one look at him and invited him to join his crew, an invitation Morgan gladly had accepted. Judging by the light tone of Morgan's skin, Spencer secretly suspected his owner might have been his father or perhaps his half brother – he could not be entirely sure without asking further questions.

"Hello there, Pretty Boy," was Morgan's usual greeting when Spencer returned from elsewhere to the cabin and the patient had woken in his absence. The flirtations had started almost as soon as Morgan was lucid, and while he was flirtatious when his fellow pirates came to the cabin to visit, it seemed different from when it was just the two of them. With the other pirates Morgan's flirtations seemed more friendly.

But it was entirely possible it was only Spencer reflection his own desires.

His offensive or severely outdated desires.

It was not rare for Spencer to wish he had lived in ancient Greece, where respected men were expected to take a young male lover. Even if Spencer had grown past his twenties, he still had a youthful air about him, and he truly believed he would still be desirable to a man with the same tendencies as himself back in that time.

And then Spencer realized he ought to have returned Morgan's greeting but once again had fallen into deep thought instead, provoked by the sinfully attractive other man's mere presence.

"If anybody else had used that moniker, I would have found it derogatory and demeaning, but when you use it, it feels like a term of endearment," Spencer said as way of greeting and Morgan grinned when he finally got a reaction. "I must admit that the difference confuses me."

"I'm trying to seduce you, is it working?" the pirate asked teasingly and Spencer felt his cheeks heat. Sometimes he wondered if Morgan knew how affected Spencer was by his words and if he did, if he kept doing it for his own amusement or because he might share his interests.

"I think you must be pitching a fever,"Spencer said and shrugged of his jacket to hang it by the door. "I have read that sometimes patients with high temperature fevers say weird things that the do no mean. Hallucinations and such." He had admitted to Morgan that his survival was pure luck and reason and not born from the medical knowledge Spencer claimed to possess when the other pirates asked. He thought he owed it to Morgan to be truthful, as he had been the one Spencer might have killed.

"But I do mean it Pretty Boy, I really really do." Spencer dropped the scarf he had untied from around his neck and turned to stare at Morgan. All humor had left the pirate's face and Spencer's eyes widened.

"Are you speaking truthfully?" he asked, slightly annoyed by how high his voice was when it came out, biting his lip to withhold any further embarrassments.

"As if I would ever lie to you," Morgan said, face forming a small sad smile. Spencer's heart stuttered.

"But you are bed-bound," he said. As soon as the words left his lips, he realized what ridiculous an objection that was, a fact Morgan also recognized if his quickly growing grin were to be trusted.

"Not for much longer," he said. "The wound never hurts any more and I can only feel it when I move, and even then it's only a light tug." Morgan took of the shirt he was wearing with quick movements and Spencer felt his mouth go completely dry at the sight of the perfectly chiseled torso. "Look, it's all scabbed and not red or anything."

"I see," Spencer said, all words seeming inadequate to articulate what he was thinking and feeling in that particular moment. He was not quite certain of what it was himself either.

"I want you, Doctor Man," Morgan said. His grin had deflated a bit but he still smiled; for the first time in their acquaintance the smile looked shy. "I want to touch you all over and spend my nights and days with you. If you don't want that I'll let you alone, but I think you do."

"Yes," Spencer croaked before blushing furiously and clearing his voice. "I do- I..." Again no words seemed enough to express his emotions, but he knew now that what he felt was deliriously happy, aroused, surprised. "Please continue your seduction," he said instead of trying to express how ready he was for anything Morgan had to offer.


	28. Spencer and the WorkOut God 7

**A/N: I'm perfectly aware that the Gym!verse has been a bit of a downer in comparison to, like, the CyberMen!verse. This is about to change. Warnings for dominance and submission and random bout of cock-blocking yourself. Blame it one the boys, I have absolutely no control over this verse anymore!**

Spencer and the Work-Out God 7

Spencer was hot on his heels when Derek lead him back to his flat after throwing a twenty on the table in the cafe. There were heavy tension between them, the atmosphere sexually loaded even if they didn't touch or speak or even look at each other the entire walk.

Derek touched Spencer for the first time after he pushed the door to his flat closed behind them; he took his hand, and pulled him after him

Spencer wanted to say something, but the words stopped at his throat and he looked around to find himself in a small kitchen.

"This is my coffee-maker," Derek declared and turned around to look at Spencer. Over Derek's shoulder a coffee-maker was indeed possible to see. It looked to be older than Spencer by more than a decade.

He smiled at the sight of it, the smile broadening until it was a mad grin, then he turned his gaze back upon Derek who was grinning back just as madly.

"It's beautiful," Spencer said and then he grabbed Derek by the nape of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, tilting his head to make their lips slot together perfectly.

Derek hummed in agreement, responding eagerly. His hands came to settle on Spencer's hip and his shoulder, pressing their bodies together, bulging strength against lean muscle and it was glorious to feel.

The kiss felt like they had spent years doing nothing but kissing each other, lips moving in perfect sync, nipping and sliding in the most enticing ways, chaste but more alluring than anything Spencer could have ever imagined.

When Derek's tongue first darted out to lick at Spencer's mouth, his lips fell open with a small moan he didn't have it in him to feel embarrassed about.

The clash of tongues were if possible even more glorious than the meet of bodies and Spencer lost touch with everything except how Derek tasted and felt and licked at him, sucking on his tongue and nipping at his lips and suddenly he was pressed against a kitchen cabinet, his wrists held above his head and Derek looked at him with dark, lusty eyes, an inch too far away from him for Spencer He struggled against Derek's grip, first weakly, but when he found no reaction harder, more intense. Derek didn't eve flex a muscle, only stared at him, the desire so broadcasted in every feature on his face and Spencer felt his arousal pitch, the tight grip, the incredible _want_ making his heart beat faster and his blood dart southwards.

When Derek leaned forward just a bit, Spencer moved to meet him on instinct, but the restraints on his wrists kept him from coming closer than just sharing Derek's breath, his lips achingly far away. Derek's strong presence ignited desires and hidden fantasies that Spencer had almost forgotten he had.

"Do you know for how long I've thought about this?" Derek asked, his voice low and dangerous and making it impossible for Spencer to utter more than a frustrated whimper. "Since the first time I saw you with JJ." He shifted his grip on Spencer, only one hand holding both wrists leaving the other free to caress Spencer's cheek. "I hated her a bit then," he admitted and moved his hand down the cheek, starting to trail Spencer's lips with his thumb.

Spencer opened his mouth willingly, taking the finger inside and sucking on it, looking Derek straight in the eyes and liking what he saw.

"I want to fuck you," Derek said, straightforward and so fatally arousing, Spencer couldn't help but groan around Derek's finger. "I'm going to take you to my room and blow you till you scream my name. Then I'm going to fuck your ass with my fingers and then I'm going to fuck you with my cock, so hard you won't be able to walk without limping for a week. Then we're going to rest for a while, order some food, eat it, and then you're going to blow me, and then I'll eat your ass out and then we'll fuck again." Spencer wanted to swallow, he wanted to swallow so badly, but his mouth was drier than a Nevada desert.

Derek withdrew his finger from Spencer's mouth with a surprisingly wet pop, considering the lack of saliva. "Do you have any objections?" he asked, moving close enough for their noses to brush.

"None," Spencer said and moaned contently when Derek finally claimed his lips again, kissing him forcefully, commandingly, owning Spencer' mouth with his tongue and his taste and his breath.

He was almost limp in Derek's arms when he let go of Spencer' wrists, grabbing his waist instead and lifting him. Spencer wrapped his legs around Derek's hips, his arms going around his shoulders to stable his position. Something deep inside of Spencer cried with desire when Derek then proceeded to walk out of the kitchen easily, his eyes never leaving Spencer's for even a moment, his weight not even making him slow his steps.

"I'm going to put you down now," Derek said quietly. Anticipation spread through Spencer's body like wildfire when Derek slowly lowered him onto a soft bed made with light blue sheets.

He whimpered when Derek pulled back, straightening and looking down at him darkly.

"Do you remember what's going to happen now?" he asked and Spencer nodded eagerly.

"You're going to perform oral sex on me until I scream your name," he said and Derek pulled of his shirt and fell to his knees on the edge of the bed.

"That's correct, Pretty Boy," he said and crawled up the bed to rest between Spencer's parted legs. He trailed his fingertips from Spencer's knee to his pelvic bone. Then he moved his hand back down a bit, finally coming to rest over the button of Spencer' pants.

Spencer squeezed his eyes shut, and turned his head away when Derek popped the button open, the vision so wanton it made Spencer' straining erection ache. He could not remember ever having an erection like it before, and he was quite surprised when his eyes blinked open, that he had mind enough to read the title of the book on Derek's night stand.

"You read Vonnegut?" he asked, the words flying from his mouth before his brain caught up.

Derek stopped moving Spencer's pants and underwear down his legs and blinked at him owlishly, obviously not catching his drift. Spencer nodded towards the book on the night stand and Derek lit up in understanding.

"Uh, yeah. He's one of my favorite writers," he said and smiled. "Do you know him?"

"I've read almost all his works," Spencer admitted, his heart doing a weird fluttery thing that he hesitated to categorize. "I never would have pegged you for someone who would appreciate him," he added and smiled his apology.

"I'm more than just a pretty face," Derek said and went back to pulling down Spencer' clothes. "When we're too sore to move I'll tell you about my psychology degree."

But then his hot, warm mouth descended on Spencer's cock and he couldn't think anymore.


	29. Pirates of the BAU 3

**A/N: TWO LEFT! By Gods, the time sure flies when you're having fun x) So! A chapter in the pirates!verse and one in the Work-Out!verse. Don't know what'll come first. Suggstions might affect my decisions!**

Pirates of the BAU 3

Derek was sweaty from his training session with the young JJ, who Spencer had deduced did not possess more status than the cabin boy from... from before.

Spencer looked up from the book he had borrowed from Rossi, the first mate, and fixed his lover with a nervous look. Derek noticed immediately.

"What's gotten you looking all tense?" he asked, his beautiful forehead marring with an ugly frown.

"I had a conversation with the Captain," Spencer confessed and looked down on his book, trying to evade the look in Derek's eyes. He could not lie when those eyes were upon his person.

"What about?" Derek asked and Spencer felt for a moment like telling him 'you know what about', but he felt awful for what he was about to say already, and the ugly surge of irritation made him feel like an even more detestable person.

"I confessed the lie about my profession," he said demurely and heard a sharp intake of breath. Derek was pale despite his dark skin; he knew Hotch, knew how he felt about liars, knew what he was likely to do.

"What did he say?" he asked and Spencer knew the breathlessness came from fear for Spencer's life. It made Spencer feel an inappropriately warm sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm leaving ship when we dock in Port Georgetown. It was my intended destination when I left England." He cleared his voice. His heart broke from their situation, he could not even feel pleased that his voice did not break from the emotion stirring in his chest.

"You're leaving?" Derek asked. His voice was low, thick with emotions too and Spencer could not tear his eyes away from him. From his beautiful, strong lover, who had defied death and shown Spencer what it felt like to truly live.

"Yes," Spencer said, though it was more a hiss or a whisper than an actual word. His eyes burned from unshed tears.

"We're only a day or so away," Derek objected. Spencer nodded, still unable to look anywhere but directly into Derek's bottomless orbs of pain.

"I'm aware."

Derek dropped the blade he was carrying and stalked across the room, crouching in front of Spencer, tenderly cradling his face in his broad, calloused hands.

"I don't want you to leave," he whispered, looking down at Spencer, eyes roving over his face and Spencer did the same to him, trying to memorize every perfect feature.

"I don't want to leave you either," he said and welcomed the kiss Derek gifted him with, lips crashing down to claim his, to own him and Spencer let him. Let him nip and lick and bite at his lips, opened his mouth and welcomed the insistent tongue, tried to express with actions alone that he would never forget him, would never let another, man or woman, mean as much to him as Derek did.

Spencer did not protest, as he otherwise always did, when Derek took the book from his limp hands and drop it unceremoniously on the floor. He went without even thinking of objection when Derek gently pushed his shoulders and he lied down, welcoming the weight of the heavier man above him, arms circling him, holding him closer.

"Don't leave me," Derek whispered and kissed down Spencer's throat, hands working furiously at undoing the buttons of Spencer' shirt. Spencer whimpered in reply, not letting himself say how little he wanted to leave. "I won't-" the pirate continued and Spencer pulled him down to silence him with deep, greedy kisses.

"Take me," he demanded, his hands moving under Derek's shirt to scratch at his back with blunt nails. "Please," he added in a breathless whisper.

Derek uttered a sound that was almost a growl and burrowed his head in Spencer's neck, ripping the shirt open and letting the remaining unbuttoned buttons fly into the room. Hands roved over the freed expanses of skin, Spencer arching up when Derek's mouth enveloped a nipple, a hand reaching up to tweak the other. Pleasure made him lose contact with his surroundings when Derek reached down and rubbed his hand roughly against Spencer's crotch.

He clawed blindly at Derek's back and shoulders, trying to get him closer, closer, preferably under his skin. Inside of him.

"Derek, please," he moaned and whimpered when lips let go of his nipple and trailed down his abdomen and a tongue licked into his navel. He was not sure when it had happened, but Derek's hand was free to take Spencer's naked penis in a loose grip, caressing him softly.

The care Derek showed in his touches made Spencer want to cry. A part of him wanted nothing more than to hide himself against Derek's side and listen to the other man simple breathe while another part wanted to bury itself inside of Derek.

He was quite certain that the sensation Derek inspired in him was love.

He was quite certain that he would never be able to properly breathe when he was not at Derek's side.

He was completely certain that he would do whatever was within his powers to somehow make his way back to Derek's side, in a matter where nobody would have any objections.

But he tried to banish his thoughts and simply sink into the feel of Derek's warm mouth as it kissed along his inner thigh and his hand's firmer grip on Spencer's cock.

It was Derek's kisses Spencer wanted to remember when he walked down to the pier. Instead it was the look in his eyes when he climaxed the night before. The hauntingly heartbroken eyes as he stared down into Spencer's and reached out to cradle his cheek.

Spencer was not quite certain if it made leaving better or worse.


	30. Pirates of the BAU 4

**A/N: Pirates! Let's end the Pirate!verse before the smutty thing that is the last chapter about Work-Out Sperek. And sorry for the late post, my friend's interweb was being a total bitch and I only just got home!**

Pirates of the BAU 4

When the sword bit into Derek's chest he saw his life pass before his eyes in brief blinks of memories.

He had lived a decent life, he had been content. Hotch had been a good friend and a good leader, he had good friends in John Junior and Em Prentiss. He and Rossi got a long decently.

Life was good. He was ready for it to end.

And then it had not ended anyway, and he had woken up to look into deep whiskey colored eyes. A lithe man had smiled down at him nervously, seemingly relieved, and Derek had felt a stirring he had buried away so long ago.

His life had taken a drastic turn, going from good and manageable to better, to great and fantastic and completely beyond his control.

Every moment he spent with Spencer was amazing. Better than amazing when he eventually told him how interested in him he was. Indescribable when they started getting physical.

And then it ended.

Their time of bliss, spending almost every waking moment in the other's presence put to end by Spencer's frustratingly endearing honesty.

Derek wanted to feel angered by his actions, but he could not. He only felt hopeless. Heartbroken.

Borderline suicidal when he watched Spencer's back walk down the quay away from him at Port Georgetown, but Hotch kept an attentive eye on him at all times, and Derek did not want to disappoint his friend.

A lot of time passed by with Derek just staying alive.

His life was not boring, but it did not seem as interesting now as it had been in the beginning. Before Spencer.

The only time he ever really felt alive anymore, were when the Beauty docked at Tortuga and Derek had leave to visit the Lair and got to see his Fair Maiden.

Penelope smiled widely when she greeted him. "Welcome to my Lair of Iniquity and reasonable tasty ale, my golden God of deliciousness. How has the seven seas been treating your for the past month?" She poured him a drink of amber liquid from a bottle she found under the bar while she spoke.

"I'm still alive, ain't I, Mama?" he asked and held the glass he was offered up to see the light reflect in it.

"Oh, you charmer," Penelope said, and ignored the sound of doom in his voice by swatting at his shoulder with a flirting smile gracing her face. "But you know, I'm not your mama and if you never make a move I won't ever be the mama of your children too." She rested her arms on the bar, and smiled, the most beautiful woman Derek had ever seen. She was a buxom woman, all soft curves and long, almost white locks of blonde hair. Her lips red.

"I'm sorry," he said and ducked his head. If he ever wanted a woman it would be her, but he never would, and now he would never want another man either.

"Oh, shush you," Penelope scolded and threw a dingy dish towel at him. Derek looked up at her, a grateful smile growing on his face. "And don't look at me like that either, Kevin Lynch'll have your hide if he hears."

"He finally started courting you?" Derek asked.

"Like the proper lady I am," Penelope said. "He brought me flowers and I showed him my chamber." She winked and Derek laughed.

"Did he ask for your hand already then?"

"I think he's trying to gather his nerve," Penelope said and leaned in conspiratorially. "He's been lurking round the corners the entire night."

"I better leave you alone then," Derek said, and drained his drink in one big gulp. "I wouldn't want to stop your happiness."

Penelope smiled softly at him when he pushed away from the bar. "I pray your happiness soon returns to you," she confided in a surprising bout of godliness.

Derek did not believe in God. Never believed in the gods of his mother either. He believed in Spencer though, that somewhere he was alive and happy, probably studying some rare animal that Derek would never see or something like it.

He was brooding as he walked back to the harbor, kicking at the dirt angrily. He should be happy Penelope was about to settle into marriage bliss, or as blissful a marriage could be when one part owned an ill-renowned establishment on one of the most ill-reputed islands in the Caribbean, and the other part owned the biggest whore-house on the same isle.

They probably were a match made in heaven, much unlike how he and Spencer had been. Two people as different as they came.

He boarded the ship, greeted a sullen JJ who was on watch and told him to go to Hotch's cabin. It was not exactly what he was in the mood for at the moment, but Derek did nothing if not listen to his Captain's orders.

He knocked on the door to the cabin and was mildly surprised when the door was opened from the inside, instead of Hotch calling out for him to enter. Hotch looked at him, the corners of his lips twitching into what Derek recognized as his version of a smile, before clapping him on the shoulder and pushing past him. Derek frowned at him when he left him at the cabin and walked up to the deck.

"Derek," a tentative voice said behind Derek, inside the cabin, and Derek felt his inside freeze up. He swallowed and drew himself up before slowly, so slowly turning around.

"Spencer," he croaked when he recognized the man standing in front of Hotch's broad desk. "You're here," he said dumbly, unable to do anything but stare at the man he loved and thought he had lost forever.

"I'm here," Spencer confirmed. "I made a deal with Hotch way back when I told him about me. I was to study medicine and meet you here to be hired as a doctor for your crew." He smiled timidly and bit his lip. His eyes never strayed from Derek's lips when he talked and Derek loved the man, he truly and honestly loved him. "I upheld my part of the deal, and now Hotch has upheld his."

Derek crossed the space between them in three long strides and backed Spencer up against the desk, lifting Spencer up on it, so he could kiss him properly, deeply. Relearning the curves of the inside of Spencer's mouth. His taste. His sounds.

"I'm never going to let you go," he whispered when he pulled away to breathe. "I never should have let you go before and I'm never gonna let you go again."

"I know," Spencer said as breathlessly as Derek felt, lied down on the desk, pulling Derek down above him. "I'll never leave you again."

And Derek believed him.


	31. Spencer and the WorkOut God 8

**A/N: This has been a ton of awesome and I'm kinda sad that July's already at it's end but also really relieve because damn if I have any more ideas for drabbles :S Y'all should really try doing this at some point!**

**And now, because every story should end with a big bang! Or just more bangs ;)**

Spencer and the Work-Out God 8

Spencer had been doing his fair share of cardio during the couple of months he had been a member of the gym, so his stamina wasn't the worst. The fact that he was able to get hard the third time in as many hours when the second erection had lasted as long as it had was clear proof of that.

He wasn't completely sure if his ability to develop a third erection had more to do with his improved stamina or the fact that Derek had wrapped his cock in the warm, wet cavern that was his mouth. All he knew was that the feeling was as close to Heaven as one could possibly come while being alive.

If Heaven was not in fact just that.

He whimpered. Pulled against the restraints keeping his hands from straying from the top of the bed. He had been handcuffed for the better part of the last three hours, felt sort of happy that he got to eat the Chinese takeout before, free and with a fork.

Derek sucked hard on the crown of his penis and Spencer arched his back, a long moan forced from his lips on instinct.

"Derek," he pleaded, not sure if he needed more or for the other man to stop entirely. "Please!"

Derek let go of his cock with an obscene wet pop and grinned up at him. "Not enough?" he asked, sounding too aware compared to the wrecked state of mind Spencer possessed.

"No," he whimpered. "Yes? Don't know," he said, his thoughts eluding him, slick like eels and entirely not of any importance at the moment. "I need..."

Derek grinned again and drew his face away from Spencer's crotch to his great disappointment until he lied down next to him, drew Spencer onto his side.

"I know just what you need," he whispered in Spencer's ear and Spencer shuddered and leaned back, closer to Derek, to Derek's warmth. "Do you want it?"

"Yes, please," Spencer said pathetically.

"Say it, say what you want."

"I want your cock," he said readily, too worn out to let any of his usual limitations stop him from achieving what he needed. "I need your cock in me."

"As you wish." Derek slid in easily, Spencer's hole still loose from before, slick with lube and Derek's previous ejaculation and the feeling was glorious. Derek hissed when he was fully buried in him and Spencer' let out a content sigh, arching for more contact, to draw him in deeper.

"Derek, please," he whimpered when Derek didn't move.

The plead helped that, and Spencer yelped in surprise when Derek drew out and thrust back in violently, hands tight on Spencer's hips, mouth sucking marks on the back of his neck, the smooth skin of his shoulders.

"Oh, Derek, please, Derek, more! Please, more Derek, oh _fuck_, Derek, fuck, fuck, fuck. Derek, there, right there, don't stop, please don't stop, harder, Derek, harder, there right there, oh God, Derek, DEREK!" The words flowed freely from Spencer's mouth, his mind not present to sort through and restrict him, the sensation of Derek's cock in side of him too much for his mind to fully comprehend. When Derek started hitting his prostate again he saw the proverbial stars, his voice going thin, high, pleading and begging and he grasped blindly at the handcuffs for _something_ to hold on to. His orgasm felt like it was being torn from him, sudden and so strong it made him see white when it hit him.

"Derek," he whispered when he came down from his high, his voice broken and hoarse from screaming, and Derek stilled the movements behind him, pressed his face against the nape of Spencer's neck, and came quietly.

The lied for a while, both breathing heavy and Spencer feeling completely unable to move in any way.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked softly, breaking the silence around them.

"I think the term is 'you have just blown my mind'," Spencer said. He couldn't muster the snark he felt the comment deserved but Derek chuckled behind him anyway.

"How about your hands and wrists? Are they okay?" Every word was uttered against the nape of Spencer's neck, and the exhales wafted over his skin, hot and damp. It was almost enough to make him shiver, if he hadn't been so spent.

"I don't have much feeling back in my fingers," Spencer confessed.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Derek said and moved his arms away from Spencer's waist, like he was about to pull out his dick so he could reach up and undo the cuffs.

"No, don't," Spencer said quickly and clenched his muscles around Derek, making him groan weakly. "Don't pull out, not yet," he clarified and the groan turn into a growl.

"Alright then," Derek said behind him. "I can do that, I can stay." he still reached up above them and somehow undid the handcuffs, bringing Spencer's hands down to softly massage the feeling back in them. "How's that?"

"Perfect," Spencer replied, happy Derek wasn't in a position to see the blush on his cheeks. He hoped it hadn't spread to the back of his neck. "Is it too soon to say that if I could I would spend my entire life with you in this bed?" he asked.

Derek wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tight against his chest. "Not by a long shot," he said quietly, right next to Spencer's ear. "If it was up to me to decide I would never have you leave." Hips started thrusting lightly against Spencer, who whimpered softly and covered Derek's hands with his. When he turned his head he was able to catch Derek's lips and they kissed, chaste and close-lipped, Derek's hips not stilling, thrusting, shifting, managing to create friction even if he was still flaccid.

It didn't last long in that state.

Spencer had no idea what Derek did in the gym when he wasn't teaching boxing or walking around looking like a wet dream. Apparently he had done some cardio too, Spencer realized when Derek grew thicker inside of him, fully erect, and began to pump in earnest, their kisses turning open-mouthed and wet and into desperate licks when Spencer' hardened too and Derek wrapped their hands around his cock.

To Spencer's horror, that was when he drew back, drew out, drew away. But then he was flipped to his back, and Derek looked down at him with almost black eyes, heavy with lust, and he slid back in. Spencer almost arched of the bed when Derek hit his prostate in the first thrust. His back never relaxed as every deep thrust battered his prostate and he threw his head back, wanted to scream, to cry and yell, but he had no sound left in his throat and he came, surprised he was able to yet again.

Derek slumped down on top of him, and Spencer knew he had climaxed too, welcomed the weight of him, wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight.

He vaguely wondered how much Derek wanted from him.

"All you've got to give," Derek said against his clavicle and Spencer realized he had spoken out loud.

He couldn't bother to be troubled by that.

All he had was already Derek's.


End file.
